Mass Effect: Origins of a Hero
by Commander Klassen
Summary: A single story highlighting the rise of Spectre Agent Lieutenant Commander Calista Ann Shepard N7 from birth until the war on Earth. Rated M for graphic: violence, sexiness, and badassery. Note: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED, unless i get feedback requesting an update.
1. The First Few Years

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect.

**The first few years.**

Thursday April 11 2154:

A very pregnant Operations Chief Hannah Shepard walks into the med bay of the SSV New Delhi, a Systems Alliance Cruiser, with the assistance of her husband, Staff Commander Joshua Shepard. Reaching one of the beds, she lies down, and waits for Doctor Karin Chakwas. Hannah grunts as she enters labor. "Push Hannah push!" chants Dr. Chakwas. Hannah grunts and pushes the child into the world. Dr. Chakwas finishes up, and hands the newborn to her mother, "Congratulations Mrs. Shepard, it's a girl!" Hannah Shepard gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with vibrant green eyes, black hair, and a very strong will.

"What are you going name her?" asked Josh.

"Carmiin." Hannah responded.

"That is a beautiful name, honey." Josh said, "Come on, let's go home _Mrs. Shepard_."

Three years later, in 2157, both Major Josh Shepard and Flight Lieutenant Hannah Shepard are posted to the Shanxi Colony Defense Force Squadron 555.

A severely damaged merchant ship enters Sol. A squadron of fighters and a pair of Heavy Cruisers approached the dormant vessel. Captain Raymond Harm of Alliance Special Forces is aboard the Alliance cruiser Miami. He and his squad are tasked with clearing the unmarked vessel for alliance scientists to analyze the damage.

The external door is jammed from debris, so the squad seals their suits and prepares for an EVA (extra-vehicle activity). They return to the cruiser, disconnect Space Bridge, and exit the airlock.

"Sir, if my readings are correct, the ship will require a 10 sec burst from the port side thruster to remain at this altitude, otherwise it will reenter and crash to the surface of Pluto." As if on cue the port side thrusters began a 10 second burst, stabilizing the orbit of the ship.

"I didn't know that merchant ships had full AI support. Be ready, there may be combatants aboard." Replied Captain Harm.

"Uh sir, I think one of us is aboard." Said a young Corporal.

"Why do you think that Corporal Smith?"

"Because LT. Shepard's fighter is in the aft cargo bay, it also looks fairly damaged and it is missing all of its torpedoes-like they were launched."

"Alliance Control, this Captain Harm of Alliance QRF, there is a crashed Alliance Fighter in one of the cargo bays. It is missing its armament, and it has the markings of the Shanxi Colony Defense Force. Have you received any distress or mayday calls?"

"Captain Harm, Alliance Control, no we have received no alerts from that colony, let alone that sector."

"Corporal Smith, can we enter the ship through that cargo bay?" asked the commander.

"Yes Sir." Replied the corporal.

"Then let's get in. The marine inside may be injured, so watch out.

Minutes later the squad had the majority of the vessel cleared, all that remained was the bridge, where thermal imaging picked up two targets, one in the helmsman seat, the other writhing on the floor.

"Stack up!" whispered the Captain through the comms. "Waters prepare to breach; everyone else, on me."

3.24 seconds later the squad had stabilized the Alliance Marine, and had stopped the bleeding on the unknown enemy combatant.

"Alliance Control, this is Captain Harm, the vessel is clear, we require medevac for Alliance Flight Lieutenant Hannah 'Gunz' Shepard, and an unknown alien. The scientists are welcome to board, although you might want to prepare them for what they are about to see. The entire crew, save one, asphyxiated when the ship left atmo, the other member, at least what is left of him was sliced in half when a supporting girder fell from the ceiling. It is really bad out here." Stated Captain Harm.

"Captain Harm, roger that, the scientists are boarding now. They will require an escort so do not disembark." Came the radio.

"Alliance Control, over and out." Harm replied.

**Med bay, SSV Midway, Alliance 2nd fleet, in orbit of Charon Relay**

"What is today's date?" Shepard asked.

"Ok you are in the med bay of the SSV Midway…" The captain began.

"Today's date SIR!" Shepard ordered.

"July 11 2157, why is that so important to you?"

"I need to speak with Alliance Command NOW!" Shepard interrupted.

A moment later a glass wall blackened and a live feed from Alliance Command on Mars came on.

"You requested a video call, Lieutenant?" asked Admiral Drescher.

"Approximatley 65 hours ago I escaped the colony of Shanxi, an enemy race calling themselves Turians arrived in orbit and settled in for an orbital siege. They referenced a relay we tried to activate, uh 314. They also said it was against galactic law, and being the enforcers of the galaxy, it was their duty to stop us, only their version of stop us is kill everybody. One of them said before my husband, an N7 Major, and I subdued him. We tied him up real good and loaded him into the cargo hold in my fighter. The rest of my squadron took off shortly before they entered our airspace, so they were able to intercept them. But a single squadron of fighters doesn't stand a chance against a dreadnought. We took down a pair of cruisers, and were heading to the armory to resupply when they bombarded it, so all we were left with was our laser packs, and those were running low. My CO gave me the go ahead to try and send for back up. The merchant ship I, well "boarded" was on a resupply mission; unfortunately since they are unarmed, and unshielded it didn't stand a chance against an invasion force. Honestly I didn't think I would even make the jump, the ship was so damaged, I thought that it would break up the moment it entered the relay. Regardless, we need to send the fleet in, there is only a small military population, with limited supplies in that colony, they can't hold out for long." The Lieutenant replied.

**Alliance Naval Command, SSV Broad Peak, in orbit of the Mars Space dock**

"All Combat Officers from the Second Fleet please report to the briefing room." The intercom blurted.

"You fine officers are about to retake the fortified outpost known as Shanxi from an extremely hostile alien species. Intel from a survivor of the protection fleet surrounding the colony, and medical scans from the prisoner indicates, that the turians, are extremely hostile, and have captured most if not all of our defenses. They are threatening to bombard the colony from orbit, if we don't surrender within the week. Intel suggests that the enemy is heavily armored the only obvious weakness being the heads, so your marines will make calculated and precise shots, hopefully maintaining a high kill to death ratio." Admiral Drescher said. "All Alliance Marines report to their respective vessels for the relay jump."

At that note, hundreds of marines took off from their barracks, their boots clattering against the metal floor of the space dock. They patiently waited for the airlocks to cycle before boarding. The Alliance fleet positioned into a transmittable array, as each Combat Officer addressed their squads. "Men this will be one of the toughest battles you will ever engage in. Alliance Intelligence reports indicate the hostile aliens have an incredibly tough organic armor augmented by ablative armor suit with kinetic barriers. Reports also indicate that their weapons are at least on par with our technologies. They fight in organized tactical groups, with an obvious and distinct chain of command, their commanders seem to flaunt by wearing bright red armor, while their troopers wear blue, and grey. We believe that their technicians and engineers are in blue, while the soldiers are wearing grey. Therefore, your first priority is to take out their command structure. Alliance scouting drones have marked targets for an N7 infiltration teams.

"What is the plan Captain?" asked Lieutenant Enfield.

"We will be performing HALO jumps to the planets surface, where we will take out a pre-determined HVT and restore three Anti-Aerospace Artillery batteries to Alliance control. The SSV Midway (frigate), SSV El Alamein (frigate), SSV Marathon (frigate), and SSV Waterloo (frigate), will land on the planet's surface about 100 miles from the garrison, where we will begin to assault their rear flanks in M-35 Mako's taking out supply lines, and retreaters. The SSV Broad Peak (dreadnought), with the SSV Houston (cruiser), and SSV Los Angeles (cruiser), will be on carrier escort duty for the SSV Nikola Tesla, will be watching the relay for possible reinforcements.

Aboard the SSV Midway

"All members of the 1st infiltration unit N7 division, please report to the hangar bay for immediate deployment." The intercom warbled.

The interior of the Midway's cargo bay turned green, as the green light for the jump was given. The five man team leapt out of the ship. They activated their thermal shielding(a modified tech armor) that allowed their hardsuits to survive reentry, 1000 feet AGL they activated mass effect fields and softly touched down. Engaging their tactical cloaks, the squad quickly advanced to the first of three hacked AAA turrets. 4000 meters out, Harm halted his squad, dropped to the prone position, and pulled a suppressed M-777 Dragon Anti-materiel rifle off its mag-sling. The rifle expanded with a metallic whoosh, and the range-finding scope powered up.

"So what do think of the puny insects that walked this rock?" asked Technician Centorus, General Kryrik's personal guard.

"They fought well which shows strength, but they surrendered which shows weakness, so I would place them in the …" phhht, "Kryrik? General Kryrik has…" phhht

The instant the second alien absorbed the hyper-velocity round, Captain Harm had already stowed his rifle and was rising from the dense foliage, the remaining four men jumped up and took off after their CO. Captain Harm tracked his assault rifle left and right, and engaging targets of opportunity around the complex before breaching the door to the control room. "Corporal Terna, get to work, we'll cover you." Shouted Captain Harm.

Corporal Terna powered up her Omni-tool, and took back control of the AAA's VI interface. Changing its targeting parameters to engage the enemy vessels. Tower 1 is ours again SIR! Replied the Corporal.

"The next tower is at 268 degrees Northwest, and 10 km away Sir!" Corporal Strong stated in anticipation to his CO's instruction.

"Move out men!" The squad slid into the inky darkness and activated their tactical cloaks.

Once again, the Captain held his fist into the air, halting his squad, and focused the zoom feature on his HUD. The targeting VI did not pick up and significant thermal signatures. Shepard put his squad on high alert, "they may have thermal emission sinks built into their armor, be careful, and activate your cloaks." With Harm's squad hanging back on the top of the rise covering the Captain, he slowly crept into the control room, and finding three slain enemies, he radioed command. "Alliance Command, this is 1st infiltration unit, we have discovered multiple dead enemies, all ripped apart by some sort of molecular field, there may be other parties on our planet."

"Understood Captain, we will relay your findings to all ground teams, and Alliance scientists. " Alliance Command replied. "Terna, get down here and relinquish control of this AAA, and let's get the last one." Captain Harm said.

"Yes Sir," replied the corporal, "done, turret is engaging enemy vessels as we speak."

"Strong, next target?" asked Shepard.

"026 degrees North, and 75 kms away Sir!" Corporal Strong responded.

"Ok, that's a little far to walk, see if we can hitch a ride on a tram or Mako." Replied Harm.

"Sir, there is a supply train currently docked at this AAA tower, however the VI controller has been destroyed by gunfire. I can manually take control of it; it goes to the transport terminal." Strong stated.

"How close does it get to the third tower?" asked the Captain.

"Uh, 2.6 kms Sir." Replied the corporal.

"Let's move," barked the Captain.

15 minutes later the freight train automatically braked, due to debris on the track. The Captain looked at the damage and the distance remaining to the tower, it was still 40 mi away.

"This is Major Joshua Shepard, of Alliance Special forces, does anybody copy?"

"This is Captain Raymond Harm of the 1st infiltration unit N7 division. What do you need sir?"

"I'm the only military survivor off the occupation, and I have my baby girl with me. I blocked the tracks to force the train to stop. I'm exhausted and my girl needs to get to safety, can you guys get a Mako down here to extract us?"

"SSV Midway, this is Captain Harm, 1st infiltration team, we have one tower left, but it is 40 mi away, can you do a stealth drop with your Mako? I also need a full set of armor fitted for Major Josh Shepard and weapons. And can you pass me on to Alliance Command?"

"Roger that, Midway out."

"Captain Harm, this is Alliance Command, you requested a video call?"

Several minutes later, a Mako rolled up to their position, and Lieutenant Haas climbed out carrying a set of armor, handing it to Major Shepard. "Here you go, the gunny had it fitted to your specs. "

"Yes, there is someone down here that is brutally assaulting the enemy, they have a miniature disruptor torpedo launcher,-it literally tears apart the body. We have linked up with Major Shepard, his daughter is safe inside the Mako. Intel dropped the ball sir! We had no idea what we were facing up against down here."

"Sir?," Major Shepard asked the Captain, "May I take over as CO?"

"Yes Major, my men and I have no problem SIR, and might I add you are a legend in the Spec Ops community." "Everybody onboard the Mako, we're leaving for the defense tower, right now, and I'm driving." Stated Shepard.

20 minutes later, the Mako screeched to a halt just shy of the tower. The squad, including Major Shepard, leapt out of the Mako, and stormed up to the towers control room, only to find the same grisly scene, as the last tower. Three aliens, their armor vaporized, their bodies smoking, only this time they caught the perpetrator. Silently they all engaged their cloaks, and surrounded the turian, only this one had a black flame surrounding him. The flame-like energy was surrounding a fifth turian, and holding him up against the wall. Shepard slowly approached the interrogator, silently raising his M7 to its head.

"Stop what you are doing immediately," the cloak fading off his armor. The turian pivoted the blackish flame growing more intense.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the soldier who is killing my brothers." The turian said.

"It wasn't only me, you alien scum. I saw what you did to those turians at the second tower." Harm responded.

The turian raised one of his hands, and Commander Harm fell to his knees, Shepard lashed out, firing at the turian who had a remarkably strong shield, before it faded. The turian lifted his hand again and Major Shepard flew across the room and hit the wall with a thud, leaving a descent sized dent, before his body slumped to the ground.

"What the fuck...argh…are you doing to me…rargh," Harm grunted through clenched teeth. Blood started to flow from his eyes and ears as he fought the neural assault. Shepard groggily woke up, and ran towards the turian. The turian, not expecting any movement from Shepard wasn't anticipating a knife in the throat from an unconscious soldier. The remnant of the squad finally reached the tower, where corporal Terna hacked the turret controls, and returned it to the Alliance. Corporal Terna approached Major Shepard.

"Sir, what happened to Captain Harm?"

"The turian did something to his head, just before he went unconscious, he was grasping his head, like it was being crushed. They all ran over to Harm finding that he was unconscious. They grabbed the turian-for medical studies, and Harm's body for medevac.

"This is Major Shepard, and the remainder of the 1st infiltration team, Captain Harm has blacked out, he has severe brain trauma, and requires immediate medical attention. We have the body of a turian, who died from some form of energy attack. The defense towers are down, bring the rain!" Shepard said with vengeance in his voice.

Moments later, the Alliance 2nd fleet penetrated the atmosphere, their disruptor torpedoes, and spinally mounted mass-accelerators' demolishing the invading turian fleet. The air dropped Mako's eliminated any turian ground resistance.

A few remaining ships in orbit detected the single massive dreadnought emerge from the mass relay. A message was transmitted across all frequencies, including the encrypted Alliance Command frequencies.

"_This is the Dreadnought Destiny Ascension, we have enough firepower to destroy your planet, and all ships here. We represent a galactic governing body known as the Citadel Council, all troops, both ally, and enemy stand down. We mean you no harm. We are the Asari, you have already been acquainted with the Turians, and these are the Salarians. If your flagship, and remaining vessels, will follow us to the serpent nebula, we will engage in peace talks, in a neutral area."_

"Who the hell? Ok, we will follow you, but the Turians attacked us, on our own territory, we demand reparations, for the loss of so many innocent civilian lives. There was one fighter squadron based here, along with multiple merchant vessels in orbit waiting to resupply."

"_We understand, but truth be told more Turians were killed than humans, during this brief misunderstanding. We are truly sorry for your loss, and talks will proceed as planned."_

Med bay of the SSV Midway, Alliance 2nd fleet, travelling to the serpent nebula via relay

The door to the med bay of the SSV midway hisses open, 3 year old Carmiin Shepard walked in with her hands on her hips, and an angry scowl on her face. "You guys," she started, "are not supposed to get hurt!" directing this towards her parents, both who lay in the reclined position in the med bay.

"Why do you have to be the badass? Huh, rush in and save the day. You almost got killed. And you, mom, thanks for going for help. Daddy and I probably would not have made it if you didn't get help." ranted Carmiin.

~end of prologue~


	2. Her Father's Footsteps

**Her Father's Footsteps**

Saturday, April 11 2172.

Calista Shepard, a navy brat, prepares for enrollment in the Alliance.

"Hello, my name is Calista Ann Shepard, and I would like to enroll in the Systems Alliance Military as an Officer."

"Okay, I'll download an information packet for you, start filling out this application." The Alliance recruiter said, handing her a datapad. Several minutes later, her Omni-tool beeped, signaling the completion of a download, "First off your physical is in two hours in the med bay, don't be late. Your Basic Officer Training Program is on Arcturus Station, get there in three days, and submit a travel claim for any expenses incurred."

Shepard sent a message to her parents, "Hey mom and dad, I've joined the Alliance as an officer, I start my training in a couple of months on Arcturus Station."

"Hello, Cali, my name is Dr. Karin Chakwas, and I'm going to do your physical. Please strip down to your underwear. I will start with a full body scan, please lie down on the table, and stay still."

"How do you know my name?" asked Cali.

"I was the attending physician when your mother gave birth to you." Replied Karin.

Shepard lay down on the table, and waited patiently as it slid in to the scanner. Several minutes later, the bed slid back out from under the scanner.

"Interesting, do you know where you were about four years ago?" asked .

"I was in Constant on summer leave, why?" Calista asked.

"Oh, never mind. It was nothing." Dr. Chakwas responded, "as far as I can tell the only thing abnormal with you, other than the scar above your right eye, and the aforementioned anomaly with your full body scan.

_Wednesday, October 5__th__ 2168 Eden Prime Gazette_

_The MSV Hector Morales blew up over the city of Constant on the planet Eden Prime._

_Investigators believe that the terrorist organization 'Cerberus' is behind the ship explosion. The remnants of a proton grenade bearing their logo were recovered at the crash site. The eezo cloud drifted across the entire city, many citizens suffered secondary exposure…_

3 months later.

"I am Operations Chief Marks; I will be your instructor for the next three months! You will do everything I tell you to do.

"Cadet Shepard, you will be the course senior for the entire course, meaning you will relay everything that I say to you to your course mates. In theory you are a higher rank than they are, so they follow you. I don't want any bullshit Shepard. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Shepard replied, with a stare that would melt steel.

"Report to my office Shepard; Class dismissed."

"Sir?" Shepard asked.

"Tomorrow at 0900, you have an appointment at base supply for outfitting, and weapons issue. That should take most of the morning, after that, you will march back to the barracks, and get ready for inspection you are free to anything on base until 1900, I suggest you get ready for inspection, morning comes early during a Galactic Standard day*. I have just uploaded a room layout to your Omni-tool; you are responsible for distribution. Breakfast is on your own time, inspection is at 0600, course starts at 0700, lunch is from 1000 to 1100, course ends at 1400, and you are on your own time, until lights out at 1900." The Operations Chief said.

'Beep…beep…beep' came the warble of Shepard's alarm. Shortly thereafter, a fist shot out of the darkness, and permanently silenced the alarm; it flew across the room, and impacted the wall with a thud. Shepard rolled out of bed, the ambient red glow from her Omni-tool lighting up her room. A few taps later, and the lights were on, and the windows were open. Trudging towards the washroom, Shepard reached over and hit the warm-up button for the shower. Stripping off her t-shirt and panties, she climbed into the shower, and allowed the steaming water to pour down her body. Shepard dried off and pulled on her clothes. They consisted of stonewashed skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt. She put on her watch, and tied up her hair. Exiting her room Shepard walked down the barren metallic corridors of the Arcturus Station Academy, towards the cafeteria. Upon arrival, Shepard noticed that Gunnery Chief Marks was sitting alone at a table chowing down on a steak. Walking up with a heaping plate of steak and eggs, and a large cup of coffee, she set her tray down across him, and asked, "May I sit here?"

Chief Marks glanced upward at her, "sure, Shepard," he said with hesitation.

Shepard sat down and began to eat. The chief glanced over at Shepard's plate noticing her meal. "So are you copying me, or do you eat steak and eggs for breakfast as well?"

"I eat steak and eggs for breakfast as a tribute to the astronauts of 20th century earth." Shepard responded.

"That's nice, shut the fuck up, and eat." Mumbled Marks.

Finishing her meal, she placed her tray on the conveyor belt of the dishwasher. Shepard then walked back to the common area in the barracks where she met up with the rest of her course. Glancing down at her customized Rolex**, it said the time was 0516, "have you guys had breakfast yet?"

"No ma'am," they replied.

"You should probably grab it before we go to outfitting." Shepard stated.

"We aren't getting kitted until 0900, so we were going to eat later, if that was okay with you ma'am?" asked Trang.

"Don't forget your room inspection in 84 minutes, are your guys' rooms squared away? and yeah, that should be okay, as long as you are ready for 0815, because that's when we're leaving for the QM.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Trang.

Shepard sat down on one of the chairs, and resumed her game of Galaxy of Fantasy .

Shepards omni-tool vibrated 74 minutes later, signalling her to get her course mates ready for inspection, before awaiting the chief to arrive. All of the students passed the initial inspection, and they marched off to the QM for equipment issue.

Upon arrival, the chief ordered them to form up in alphabetical order. Now 'S' is near the end of the alphabet, so Shepard had some time to kill. She pulled out her tanto and began twirling it between her fingers. The cadet on her right, Trang, was getting quite nervous because he knew that this knife could penetrate hardsuit armor, and if that knife could do that, then human leg (muscle and bone) was no problem.

"Cadet Shepard!" came the intercom.

Shepard left the central waiting area, and followed the arrows on the floor that guided her to the reception area of the QM.

"Cadet Shepard please stand in the red cross-hashed square. The system needs to take your measurements, before the nano-forges modify your armor."

A pair of red lasers began scanning Cali's body. She glanced to the left, and noticed an image of her body on the monitor, and numerics flowing across the bottom. The laser pod retracted into the ceiling.

"You may return to the waiting area."

_Several minutes later._

"All cadets please report to classroom one." came the intercom.

"Morning maggots; before you is a questionnaire to determine which class of combat officer you fall into."

Shepard glanced down at the holopad on the desk, the questions read:

1) Are you a biotic?

2) Do you have latent biotic abilities?

3) Do you have any technical skills?

4) How well do you fair in combat simulators?

5) Which weapons are you proficient in?

6) Do you enjoy high risk situations?

7) Do you fold under high pressure?

8) Which weight of armor are you most comfortable wearing?

Shepard answered yes to questions 2 and 3; she answered very well to 4; she answered all weapons to 5; no to 7; and all weights to question 8. She forwarded the results to the chief.

After a thorough analysis of the students scores, Chief Marks had a competent squad on his hands. He had 3 infiltrators, 9 soldiers, 4 adept, 2 engineer, 3 vanguards, 3 sentinels, and well Shepard. Chief Marks had a tough time classifying her. She excels in combat simulators, she is highly skilled in technical applications, and has latent biotic abilities. He pulled up her marksman records, and they showed she was in the top one percentile of shooters, especially with long rifles. She is comfortable wearing all weights of armor, and carrying all types of weapons. When asked what weapons she would take into battle, she stated her modified M-96 mattock battle rifle with a fully automatic trigger, and a high-efficiency heat sink, and a silenced M-86 Python anti-material rifle with a ranged scope. After careful review of Shepards specs, he decided that she would make an excellent N level operative.

"Okay class, today you will learn about the history of the armed services, from 1900 till today. This presentation will last the entire day, so grab a coffee, or a stim, sit back, and enjoy the show," announced the Chief.

_Several weeks later_

"This is _my _range, and today is range day, before you is every single rifle currently in the Systems Alliance Arsenal, you may choose up to five different weapons. The short range is to your left, the medium, and long range are straight ahead. Please choose your weapons and move on," bellowed Gunnery Sargent Galindez.

"Excuse me Sargent, but I brought my own weapons, may I use them on your ranges?" Asked a lithe women carrying a large hardcase.

"Only if you can guarantee that they will perform appropriatly," replied the Sargeant.

"Yes, in fact I just finished cleaning them before I arrived here," responded the cadet.

"Alright just set up in the long range, I'll be keeping an eye on you though because of your personal weapons," commented the Sargent.

Cali took the two cases down to the long range, where she set up her M-86, and M-96 rifles.

The Sargent retreated to the observation room, and watched intently as the cadet named Shepard, proceeded to fire her silenced M-86 at the target. Which in the long range happened to be over 5000 meters away, yet there was only one hole. The Sargent wondered if she was that good of a shot to fire through the same hole, or if she just got lucky and missed all of the other shots, so he pulled up her marksman records. He was amazed that there was someone else in the Alliance that shot the same as him, if not slightly better. Even firing her automatic Mattock the rounds made a nice 6 inch grouping at 1000 meters.

"Cadet Shepard please report to Gunnery Sargent Galindez in range control," came the intercom.

Cali calmly cleaned her weapons, and returned them to her hardcase, before walking over to the range control office.

"If you wouldn't mind opening up your hardcase, i would like to see what have done to the weapons in terms of customization, and modification," asked the Gunney.

"Sure sargent," replied Shepard with a grin on her face.

_6 months later._

"Officer Cadet Shepard, please step forward."

"SIR!" Shepard shouted; voice full of authority, and respect.

"From the power invested in me by the Alliance Military, I present you with the rank of Second Lieutenant. Congratulations Shepard." With that, Shepard took one-step backwards, snapped off a crisp salute, turned, and returned to her seat.

~end of chapter 1~


	3. The Battle For Elysium

**The battle of Elysium**

The year is 2176, Alliance Marine Second Lieutenant Calista Shepard is has completed her N6 courses, and is posted to Elysium, hoping to recieve her N7 designation. She is sunbathing on the roof of Imperial Hotel in her bikini, when the Alliance Emergency Broadcast System announced:

ALERT BATARIAN FORCES HAVE LANDED ON ELYSIUM.

ALL ALLIANCE MILITARY MEMBERS REPORT TO ARMORIES FOR EQUIPMENT ISSUE.

Shepard jumped up from her chair, ran down three flights of stairs to her room on the 17th floor. She quickly keyed in the 7-digit code on her personal armor locker, stripping off her bikini, she pulled on the undersuit of her custom Hahne Kedar Hardsuit, Shepard then leapt out of the window in her room, adjusting the mass effect field generators on her hardsuit she lowered her weight, and latched onto a passing VI controlled sky car, with magnetic receivers on her gloves and boots. Quickly accessing her Omni-tool, she hacked the controls of the sky car, and blacked the windows. Using the sky car as skateboard, she flew to the battlefield.

General Torvek glanced skyward as he heard an approaching sky car "Fire! Shoot that thing down; do not let that thing pass!" He shouted towards a squad of Batarian Royal Guards. He immediately turned, boarded his personalized M-080 IFV, leaving the area.

Rolek, and Fedar, two Batarian Royal Guards, stepped towards the crashed sky car, poking at the blackened glass with their assault rifles. The glass fractured, but did not break. They heard a grenade detonate, and immediately thought that the stupid human didn't know how to sabotage the sky car properly. That thought was their last when all of a sudden they heard the crackling of electricity and subsequent explosion.

Shepard heard the rounds hitting the bottom of the sky car, twisting around, she forced open the upper engine cover, attached a proton grenade with a 15 second fuse to the mass effect core. 20 feet above the ground, Shepard flipped off the back of the sky car, cloaking in mid-air, and landing on the roof of nearby building. Watching the sky cars' trajectory through her enhanced visor, she saw that it landed a few feet away from the Batarian squad. Shepard watched this with great interest, slowly watching the timer on her HUD count down to zero. At zero, the grenade overloaded the mass effect field. With the bypass function disabled, the core went super-critical and vaporized everything withi radius.

General Torvek watched in horror as the group of men he, moments ago had been conversing with, just get vaporized by a mass effect field detonation. He told his driver to step on it and get as far away from that soldier as possible.

Pulling her suppressed M-86 Python precision rifle off her mag-sling, Shepard scanned the horizon for targets of interest, seeing nothing; she fiddled with her Omni-tool, searching for the encrypted frequencies of alliance communications. She picked up a channel of an alliance squad that was pinned down by a batarian emplaced LMG.

"This is Gunnery Chief Sykes of Alliance Forces, we require immediate assistance. We are pinned down by machine gun fire, and have minor injures. Please someone answer me," the gunny pleaded.

"Gunny Sykes? I'am 2LT Shepard of Alliance Special Forces, I received your request. What is your postion?" stated the Lieutenant.

Chief Sykes forwarded his coordinates to the LT.

"Okay I'm about 10 minutes out," replied Shepard. She turned around and noticed a large antenna just a couple of feet from her location, she collapsed her rifle and proceeded to climb to the top of the tower. She then went prone and pulled out her rifle, using the ranging scope, coupled with the GPS feed on her hud she pinpointed the location of private sykes and his fellow marines. "Sykes! Hunker down there will be multiple hyper-velocity rounds passing by you, in a couple of seconds," yelled the LT.

Shepard stabilized her breathing and marked her targets. She adjusted the ammo type to devastator rounds (phasic jacketed tungsten round with an internal warp field- a combination of disruptor, warp, and armor piercing ) with the crosshairs settled on the machine gunner shepard inhaled and fired six rounds before the temperature sensor went off.

"Keep firing, we have a liquid cooled machine gun, those stupid alliance marines won't stand a chance," blurted Keyras, the Batarian centurion.

"What about the soldier that killed Rolek and Fedar with a skycar, they were only a couple of blocks from us. If that soldier managed to take out two highly trained royal guards, then you don't stand a chance, but me on the other..."

"Huh? I cant here you anymore," the gunner said before turning and seeing Keyras' head missing.

"Holy sh..." was all the other five could say before the hyper velocity rifle rounds killed the Batarians from over 2000 meters away.

Shepard swapped out heatsinks, and collapsed the rifle. The expended heat sink went into a cryo-pouch on her belt for chilling. "Sykes its clear now, why arn't you guys moving towards your objective?" asked Shepard.

"Our CO got taken out by the gunner, and he never told us what the objective was. We've been trying to contact HQ, but comms seem to be down, we can't get a clear signal" Replyed the gunny.

"Keep trying, but stay together, I'll be on your position in about fifteen minutes," Shepard responded.

Shepard packed up her rifle, and leapt off the tower, several seconds later, she pulled her chute, and then cloaked. She drifted topwards the Alliance position, before retracting the chute.

Shepard deactivated her tactical cloak and appeared within the squad of marines, freaking them out.

"Ok, uh, I know you're like the whole elite Spec Ops badass, but don't sneak up on a group of heavily armed marines.

"Would you consider me as authority enough to command this mission?" asked Shepard.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied the marines

"Ok, who are we?" asked Shepard.

"Ma'am what do you mean?" asked the marines.

"I said, _WHO _are we?" asked Shepard.

"WE ARE MARINES, MA'AM!" shouted the entire squad.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" asked Shepard.

"WE ARE GOING TO KICK THOSE FUCKING BATARIAN BASTARDS OFF OUR PLANET! Ma'am!" shouted the squad at the top of their lungs.

And with that Shepard and her squad heading off toward the rest of the fight.

Shortly after they set off, Shepard's shields took a hit; she activated her cloak, told her squad to get to cover, while she located the sniper.

She pulled her M-86 off her mag-sling, peering through the scope; she slowly stroked the trigger, sending a suppressed 1mm hyper-velocity round straight through the Batarians visor. "Sniper down." Stated Shepard as she collapsed her M-86, and pulled a pair M-17 Vengeance SMG's. "Move out!" hollered Shepard. Rounding the corner, a guided inferno missile hit Shepard squarely in the chest knocking out her shields, and scorching her armor plates. She activated her tech armor, and took cover behind a wall.

Peering around the corner Shepard saw the rocket trooper, waiting for a target of opportunity. She quickly dispatched him with a burst of SMG fire. Rounding another corner, she saw a pair of Batarian troopers patrolling a building. Shepard placed a closed fist into the air, halting her squad, when she replaced her SMG's, and drew a pair of throwing knives. Taking aim, Shepard threw both of them towards the Batarian troopers. They grunted and hit the ground with a thud. One of the soldiers asked "Shepard how did your knives penetrate their shields and armor?" She replied, "They have mono-molecular blades, and they move through the air too slowly for the kinetic barriers to react."

They rounded a corner, and noticed it was a dead end, blocked by debris, there was however a locked door to the left. Shepard activated her omni-tool and quickly hacked the door, and inserting a small time-delay virus into the mainframe. Shepard quickly grabbed her throwing knives before the door opened. As the door slid open time seemed to slow down, Shepard engaged two targets with her throwing knives, and the remaining four targets, with her dual Vengeance's. By the time the rest of her squad entered all six targets in the immediate vicinity were down.

"Chief Sykes, secure this district, I'm going to work my way across the roofs."

Operations Chief Anders took a small squad up the stairs in the back of the room, and shortly after they disappeared gunfire erupted, Shepard hoofed it up the stairs to find three dead batarian troopers, and a live Batarian Shock Trooper holding a knife to an unknown humans' throat. Shepard palmed one of her knives behind her back. Chief Anders managed to draw the Batarians attention, and Shepard threw her knife it caught the batarian in the hand, pinning it against the chair that the human was sitting in it. She then rushed the batarian, while she slid out her Tanto from its sheath, and maneuvered it up to his neck. He started shaking from the threat. Then he got bold, and said, "You don't have the stones to do anything." Shepard lowered the knife down to his groin. He immediately said "Torvek! talk to General Torvek, he has all of the information. He is located in an armory on the far side of town." Shepard then took her Tanto, and stabbed the Batarian shock trooper through the top of his helmet. "Move out!" Shepard said as she dove out of the window allowing her kinetic exoskeleton to absorb the impact. Breaching a wall with some high explosives, they rushed through the rubble, engaging yet another squad of batarian troopers. "Jesus, there are a lot of Batarians on this planet." Shepard commented, as she pulled up her tactical map. "Okay guys, there is an Alliance Armory about 3 clicks ahead. They had just under a kilometer to travel, but it was through a brush field. Shepard halted them, knowing that just rushing would end up with the squad being cut to shreds form the em-placed batarians. when Shepard halted them.

"Everyone equip devastor rounds on their weapons," Stated the LT.

"Devastator rounds? What are those are those," asked the gunny, who thought he knew everything about mass-accelarator tech, including ammo type, and weapon mods.

"Its a custom program I wrote combining disruptor rounds for shields, warp rounds for biotic barriers, and a tungsten base ammo for armor piercing. Gunnery Sergeant Sykes, set up a Widow for long range fire support. Atkinson, Rogers, Adams, suppressing fire. Charles heavy fire support. Everyone, Move Out!"

General Torvek peered through a pair of binoculars and watched as this single elite soldier was mowing down, row upon row of batarian mercenary, pirate, and slaver.

"IFV's move in, and take them out. Shortly after those words left his mouth, the first one ate three missiles, and exploded. "DAMMIT! MOVE IN, AND TAKE THEM OUT, THERE IS NO WAY THAT SIX HUMANS CAN STOP US!"

"Fuck Yeah!" exclaimed Charles as the first IFV exploded.

"Good job Corporal, keep it up!" replied Shepard.

Shepard had lost it. At some level, she knew that and did not care. She leapt the trench, running ahead of her squad, M17's tracking left and right and automatically engaging targets of opportunity, round after round cracking straight through a screaming mouth behind fierce-slitted eyes, rounds crackling past her, ducking and weaving as some part of her mind anticipated the shots. Shepard was in the 'black'. Time slowed for her to such an extent that she could see the bullets flying from the Batarians rifles, seeming to glide through the air towards her. She could see her own and knew that before they hit that they were on target. She felt as if she was moving through molasses and yet the Batarians, screaming towards her, were moving even slower. In fact even her onboard medical suite was alerting her of a potentially fatal amount of adrenaline in her bloodstream.

"Shepard!" Adams bellowed, turning the LMG, still on full auto, to the side so that his stupid Lieutenant would not run into his arc. "God dammit! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He targeted a group of Batarians to the side of the Lieutenant who was pushing into a wedge of dead bodies, firing rounds so fast that there was no silence between shots, just one contiuos boom, but one batarian after another was flying back with a cluster of holes, right through their heads. Shepard had reached the batarian line but the fighters in front of her were having a hard time even lifting their weapons with dead bodies falling all around and on them. Nevertheless, the Lieutenant was not slowing down, and moving forward by fire and maneuver obviously wasn't going to let him catch up.

"Damn her!" Sykes shouted. "What's the point of training if s_he's_ going to forget it?" Adams still had his finger clamped on the trigger, holding the typhoon at his hip and sweeping it slowly back and forth like a fireman hosing down a fire

"God dammit," Sykes shouted. "Slow the fuck down!"

Somewhere there was an ending to the Batarians. If Shepard had a thought in her head, it was that she was going to carve her way to that ending and then turn around and carve her way back.

"Oh fuck me," Adams said, running forward. Shepard was on her back with about a thousand screaming Batarians still around her. Adams had just fired up the whole area, as a round from Charles dropped off to his right, blowing pieces of them all over the battlefield. However, they didn't seem to care about the fallen Lieutenant. Shepard's berserker charge had shaken them, the continuously firing typhoon had them wavering, the rounds from Charles were terrifying them, and the anti-materiel rifle fire from Sykes was decapitating them. They were running back towards the armory. And her makeshift squad, their Lieutenant apparently dead on the field, weren't about to let one of them survive.

Shepard shook her head and rolled onto her side with a groan. There was no moment of "where am I"? She knew exactly where she was, still in that damned field. The last few moments were pretty much a blur, but she knew right where she was, even if she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. And there was still firing going on around her; the battle wasn't over. No, she thought to herself, it is pretty much done. She looked at her SMG's, the barrels were a ghostly cherry, she tried to collapse them, and they wouldn't, her SMG's were melted open. The SMG's, no _her _SMG's, had never overheated during the entire battle, they just kept going, as if some unnatural force was willing them to continue firing. The combination of the firepower of her squad and Shepard had not just broken the Batarians; it had slaughtered them. If there weren't three thousand dead on this battlefield she would be very surprised. She tried to push herself up and realized that her right hand really hurt. Really, really hurt. Holding it up she saw a hole through her hand, and it looked like a couple of fingers and the thumb were dislocated. So much for using that hand for a while. Hell, she hurt all over; pains started erupting across her whole body. Then the chest decided to report. Pain, big pain. That was bad. She looked down at the divots in her body armor. They were smoking. There was a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her chest, just below her right breast, it appeared to be a stabilizing fin from a shoulder launched rocket, like the one Charles had slung across his back.

"Hey guys," Shepard said across comms, "I'm a little injured, and need medical attention," her voice wavered, before dropping off completely.

Adams, collapsed his LMG, and ran towards Shepard, who was sitting mostly upright, her leg bent backwards over itself, a piece of shrapnel imbedded in her chest, and multiple high caliber holes right through her armor. He quickly called to Charles, who promptly ran over to help him carry the broken lieutenant on a stretcher to a waiting Valkyrie.

Admiral Guerrin stood by one of the Valkyries. "You…you did this? All of this?" the admiral said stretching his arms wide across the battlefield. "Well almost Sir!" replied Shepard with a smile. "I linked up with a squad of alliance marines."

"2LT Shepard I will personally see that you recieve your '7' , as soon as you are healed go to Arcturus station."

"Yes Sir!" replied Shepard with a grin, as she couldn't exactly salute being strapped to a stretcher.

~end of chapter 2~


	4. The Nightmare Of Torfan

**The nightmare of Torfan**

_14 months later 2LT Shepard, in her pressed dress blues, was sitting in a theatre in Arcturus Station. _

"2LT Shepard, please step forward." Called Admiral Guerrin, of the Systems Alliance Parliament. "I am pleased to present you with the rank of First Lieutenant and all the responsibilities therein. On behalf of the people of Elysium, I present to you the Star of Terra, for your conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of your life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Alliance. For your act of gallantry in action against an enemy of the Systems Alliance, I present to you the palladium star. For being wounded in action against an enemy of the Systems Alliance, I present to you a Purple heart. I also present to you, on behalf of the Interplanetary Combatatives Training centre, the designation of N7 due to your resolve for not only holding Elysium, but pushing the Batarians completely off the planet. During cleanup efforts we recovered your custom M-96. it was delivered to Gunnery Sargent Sykes, but he was unable to repair the damage incurred, so we had it mounted. On behalf of the 23rd Marines on Elysium we present this mounted Mattock to you for your unwavering ability to unite a broken marine unit and drive away the Batarian invaders."

After the ceremony she headed towards her apartment to change into comfortable clothes as she was still on leave.

_6 months later_

Shepard was returning to her apartment, after a trying day training recruits in hand to hand, and knife combat, when she received an encrypted email on her Omni-tool.

_From: Admiral Hackett  
>Major Kyle, First Lieutenant Shepard, Second Lieutenant Michals, Second Lieutenant Rodrigez, Second Lieutenant Sykes and all marines under your command.<em>

_Our scans in the Skyllian Verge have turned up something we thought you should see: the location of the ship that left Elysium. It is located on Torfan, a moon in the Terminus system._

_The Alliance would like to make a retaliatory strike against the mercenaries that attacked our colony. This mission is classification Ultra Blue - completely off the books. Your Commanding Officer will be Major Kyle of the Alliance Marines, you will command three second Lieutenant's each with squad of 15 marines, one I believe you became acquainted with on Elysium, a certain Gunnery Sargent Sykes, only he has been commisioned, it appears that your leadership skills have made you an icon of sorts. Your job is to penetrate the complex, find any information you can about the masterminds, and eliminate any resistance. The SSV Narva will be your ship for the mission; after the mission is complete you are to return to Arcturus Station to refit the ship. Your ship leaves from dock 76 at 1900 GST; don't be late.  
>Godspeed to you, Lieutenant. <em>

Shepard glanced at her watch, the time said 1530. Shepard opened up one of her duffle bags, carefully removing the mounted M-96 Mattock Battle Rifle , placing it on her wall, noting to herself, to stop by a requisitions officer before travelling down to the dock. She gathered her weapons and armor, placing them gently in her hardcase. She put on her Alliance fatigues, and placed her throwing knives in a custom-made sheath in the small of her back. Since Arcturus Station has no skycars, everybody walks the total distance of 15 kilometer circumference.

Shepard left her apartment and began walking to the Alliance Requisitions Officer located in the Armory. Upon arrival the biometric scanner identified her, as 1st Lieutenant Calista Shepard of Alliance Special Forces. "How can I help you, Lieutenant Shepard?"

"I have a question,"Shepard asked, while lifting her hardcase onto the counter "is it possible to repair this?" Shepard motioned to a heavily damaged set of Hanhe Kedar Armor.

"Seriously? There is more damage to that than armor, but yeah I could repair it, does it matter how it looks, or do you need it to just work and forget aesthetics."

"I'll settle for functionality over aesthetics any day. How long will the repair take?"

"Just a quick glance tells me I'll have to reweave like 90% of the dampening mesh, the ablative plates are easy, but the medigel injectors are completely shot. Don't even get me started on the kinetic barrier generators, or those pressure seals, the repairs alone will take several months, let alone the aesthetics."

"I need another M-96 Mattock , with a supressor, an automatic trigger group, foregrip, a stability dampener, and 3.5x rangable scope. As for my armor, what do you have close to my specs?"

"We just got in a new piece from Armax Arsenal," the requistions officer said while motioning to a picture. "It has an updated HUD, and a small stinger missile launcher on the shoulder, it is a new breed of powered hardsuits, and Armax is currently offering it at cost to Alliance N7 members to battle test it," the officer enthusiastically endorsed.

"Ok, what are the rest of the specs?" asked Shepard suddenly more interested.

"Compared to your current armor configuration, it weighs less, due in part to a larger Mass Effect core, all joints are hydrostatically assisted. The battlefield awarness suite is based from a Mako IFV, it has everything your current armor has, and more. There is a micro grenade launcher built into the forearm, the missile launcher can be respeced as a small gatling turret if you wish, it is fully sealed with a rebreather, and LOX system, allowing longer space walk without a tether. It has a Internal Emission system that cools the exterior of the armor to avoid setting off thermal sensors, so cloaking is more effective-since your an infiltrator. And it has a super encryption VI to control everything. If you wanted to we could still install your preferred mods onto it, although the new armor makes them pretty much unesseccary," replied the officer.

"Now the question of the day, how much more is this armor over my current piece?" asked Shepard.

"Fifty thousand." Instantly replied the officer.

"I'll take one, but add my throwing knife, and tanto sheath please," answered Shepard.

"How long would it take you guys to do it?"

"About two hours."

"Ok, how much would it cost for all of the items, and the installation?"

"$200,000."

"Sounds good."

Shepard tapped on her Omni-tool and transferred the proper amount to the Alliance.

_Two hours later._

"Hello again, here is your M-96, although I have to ask why you said 'another'?"

"Oh, during my berserker charge on Elysium, I lost it somewhere in the field, and a Mako drove over it. So the compaction mechanics received to much damage. I gave it my gunnery chief but he was unable to repair it, so he and his buddies, that i rescued had it mouted, and gave it to me, its currently sitting on my wall at home," replied Shepard.

At 1850 GST Shepard boarded the SSV Narva, with her hardcase, and small pack.

_3 Days later in low orbit of Torfan._

"Okay team, we are going to get in, get out and blow the place to hell." Stated Major Kyle, "is there anything you would like to add Lieutenant?"

"Yes I would sir. Men and women of the Alliance, I was the field Commanding Officer to Gunnery Chief Sykes, who is now 2LT Sykes; congratulations by the way, on Elysium he can vouch for my skills and that I am a complete badass willing to take extreme risks as long as the mission is completed. So if I do something rash, just know that everything I do, I do for a reason."

"With that I will say, everyone but the pilot report to the cargo bay for outfitting."

Everyone placed their standard issue Onyx armor on, with the exception of Lieutenant Shepard, who put on her new Armax Hardsuit. They each walked toward the cargo ramp, and waited for the jump signal.

"Light is green, prepare for the drop." Said the pilot.

With that they all jumped out of the ship, at 5000 feet to ground level they pulled their chutes and drifted to the ground. They formed up on Shepard and made their way to the coordinates. Her radar picked up a small building flanked by four anti-aerospace turrets. Shepard placed a brick of C-5 high explosive on each of the turrets. The blocks of high explosive made short work of them.

General Torvek watched, from the command post deep inside the hardened bunker, the soldiers slowly making their way to the entrance. He smacked the general quarter's alarm. At that two platoons of batarian mercenaries jumped up, donned their armor, and grabbed their weapons. The general glanced at the sensor map, and noticed that the main entry point was offline. "This is General Torvek of Batarian High Command, the unidentified commandoes are on approach, everyone report to battle stations!"

"So Lieutenant Shepard, what is the plan?" asked the three 2LT's, and Major Kyle.

"Alpha will breach and hold the entrance, Bravo will secure the lower levels, and I will take Charlie to assault the base. Major Kyle will be in the Mako monitoring comms, and video feeds from our suit cameras. Satellite imagery can't seem to get a clear picture, so the facility itself must be deep underground. To avoid getting trapped in the elevator, we will fast rope down the shaft, everyone retrieve their high tensile nano-filament cable, and hook up to your armor. Okay thermal imagaging shows an unusually high temperature in the room. They might be heating up the room to distort thermal imaging, switch to magnetics. Magnetics shows 7 hostiles each armed with LMG's, and a pair of ceiling mounted mass accelerators. So open the door and toss a pair of arc grenades, along with some flashbangs, and smoke, they will stun and blind the organic enemies but be mindful of the autocannons."

"Alpha Squad, stack up and get the door open!" shouted 2LT Sykes.

Within minutes the door beeps, and then hisses open. A total of six grenades get lobbed through the open door, and the dark corridor lit up from the muzzle flashes from 7 distinct LMG's, the hallway became a lead funnel, as over 500 rounds flooded the narrow corridor. Several seconds pass and the grenades detonate, all seven batarians were taken out with a series of precise shots. During the chaos Shepard slips in cloaked, and sneaks over to the turret on the left and applies a small thermite paste to the barrels, she does the same to the right turret. By now the smoke has cleared and the turrets lock onto the marines. But as soon as the firing sequences begins the thermite ignites in a white light sealing the barrels. Alpha finishes securing the room, and clears the elevator. One of the marines climbs onto the roof of the car, and welds the cars brakes closed, so that the enemy cannot escape. Bravo, Charlie, and Shepard attached their nano-filament cables to the base of the car, and rapidly descend the 3000 meter shaft. The 33 marines suspended in the elevator shaft equipped their rifles with suppressors, and activated their tactical cloaks.

"General Atron; this is General Torvek on torfan, an Alliance team is assaulting the base, they have already secured the primary entrance, we are trapped. Can you send some of your troops to flank the Alliance and box them in?"

Shepard rounded the corner, reaching down to her calve sheaths she pulled out the balanced throwing knives, she watched as the centripetal forces shed the nano crystals off before impacting the batarians in their chests.

"Hey what is that?" asked one of the batarians noticing a glimmer rounding the corner; he then saw the two throwing knives suddenly appear from thin air before impact he shouted "holy hell!"

"Stealth is critical, with their comms down, they can't respond to any call for backup." Suddenly the lights went red, and alarms started blaring. Shepard switched from stealthy infiltrator to full on berserker - suppressor unscrewed, knives away, mattock out, tech armor on, and then she took off, rifle tracking left and right engaging targets of opportunity, the bodies slowly piling up as Shepard ran toward the control room.

Shepard had lost it. Again. Once again she was operating in the black. Her rifle firing so fast that you couldn't hear the separation of the rounds it was one continuous boom. The gun cam recording every shot, and every kill in vivid detail. Blam! Blam! Blam! Shepard was relentless. The bodies just kept piling up; in some places the stack of bodies was three feet high off the floor. She even gunned down those who surrendered. At one point the batarians seemed to regain their resolve, as a pair of them drew missile launchers and fired them at Shepard, she was thrown back several feet, and landed on her back smacking her helmeted head against the floor. After a couple of seconds she got back up, only the HUD was flashing a critical injury alert. It seems that her armor had protected her from the shrapnel of the missiles, but had failed to protect againt the shockwave of the detonating rounds. She had several broken ribs, and a punctured lung, her right arm was broken in 3 places, and her right shoulder \had been dislocated. Thanks to the upgraded medical VI in the armor and the rigid powered suit she could continue the fight, after administering some painkillers. Once Shepard reached the control room, she was confused, as it was completely empty. Shepard then noticed the panic room door. She reached into one of the compartments on her armor, and pulled out her tube of thermite paste. She applied the paste onto the seam of the door, then stood back and ignited the fuse. The thermite easily cut through the thick door, Shepard kicked the section out of the way and breached the hole. Upon entering she saw the target she pounced on his chest. Shepard then calmly removed her helmet, andset it on the ground, leaving the sentry VI in place,across her eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? What drives a man like you to commit such horrible acts of violence? I will drag this torture out – when I stab you to inflict pain I will seal the wound to make you stay alive longer. I know you were at Elysium; do you want to know how I know? Because I was fucking there, I saw your little coward ass flee my wrath the first time. I saw you leave in a ship, I also saw you flee your personal guard just before I detonated a skycar! So fucking tell me what I fucking want to know, or I will blind you one eye at a time!" Shepard screamed, spittle hitting the batarians face.

"I won't say a single thing, I don't care what you do to me... aaahh!" he screamed as Shepard stabbed him in his top left eye.

"You think that loosing an eye will make me talk I won't say a ... aaahh!" he screamed again as his left eye was removed.

"I now look like a battle hardened veteren my fellow soldiers will look up at me in awe as they see what pain I have endured... aaahh!"

"Or maybe they look at you as a disfigured freak," Shepard replied while removing his lower left eye. "Are you ready to talk yet?" asked Shepard.

"Nope."

"Stubborn ass batarian, I'm not going to remove your last eye you need to see where your going. But I didn't say anything about limbs." Shepard replied while slicing off his left arm at the elbow with her mono-molecular tanto, ensuring a clean slice before sealing it with medigel.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. I'm not a coward who...hey!" he said when Shepard slapped him in the face with his own left arm.

"Okay, okay, my name is General Torvek; I escaped Elysium on my personal ship. My regiment of mercenaries was hired to oversee the slavers and pirates attacking your human colony. Some human-turian hybrid named Elanos Haliat wanted to strike a blow against the Alliance. He said his plan was foolproof if only one squad of marines were stationed on the planet at the time of the assault, although he never counted on you, a special forces operative being there. His plan failed, and now he lost all his clout in the terminus systems. He is now on the run from not just the Alliance, and you, but every single mercenary, pirate, and slaver, and the entire Batarian Hegemony want's his head on a pike. Oh and by the way say goodbye to the marines you left to secure the base, cause your breach into the panic room released a higly consentrated and extremly fatal toxic gas, that is proven to eat through human built pressure seals."

"Bravo squad report!"

The response was static.

"Fuck you then," Shepard said before she stood up and using the augmented armor stomped his face in. After one stomp, she realized that his armor was on fire, and apparently she had did it. "This armor is getting even cooler the more I wear it," Shepard said out loud, "Flaming boot stomp, I like it. But as to the current problem, It's a good thing I decided to go the extra mile and get the Turian made armor," Shepard went back into the control room and pulled up the reactor specifications. She then hacked into the system and disabled the safety sytems, and containment systems. A timer appeared displaying 57 minutes before reactor overload, and detonation. Shepard then took off running towards the exit, as it took more than 20 minutes to reach the control room, when she charged in. Arriving at the lower atrium she was horrified to discover that the 32 members hadn't even made it out of the area before being poisoned. She grabbed their dog tags, and hooked into one of the nano filament cables, and releasing the brake. The inertia reel pulled her back up, just in time, as the timer she had set on her omnitool reached zero, she unhooked from the line, and leapt through the doors.

"Move! This place is going critical, I give it 17 minutes before we are all irradiated and incinerated," Shepard yelled.

Alpha squad climbed onto the exterior of the mako, Shepard was about to enter the mako, when Major Kyle stood in the doorway and called out "I do not want that butcher anywhere I am!"

"With all due respect sir," Shepard said before an augmented fist crashed into the side of his helmet, knocking him out. She then climbed into the drivers seat, and they sped off towards the SSV Narva.

_On the SSV Narva_

"Jeff, patch me into a comm buoy I need to speak with Alliance HQ now, it is mission critical," asked Shepard.

"Alliance HQ, this is Lieutenant Shepard, the batarians have engineered a deadly poison that can eat through the pressure seals on all grades of human armor, the only reason i survived, was the fact that i paid for my own custom Turian manufactured armor, and they use a different material for their pressure seals. please contact Armax Arsenal and inquire about their materials, otherwise more marines will die," Shepard ranted.

~end of chapter 3~


	5. Welcome To The Normandy

**Welcome to the Normandy**

_7 months later 2LT Shepard, in her pressed dress blues, was sitting in a theatre on Arcturus Station. _

"Staff Lieutenant Shepard, please step forward." Admiral Rochester ordered. "I am pleased to present you with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and all the responsibilities therein. On behalf of the Alliance, I present to you the Legion Of Merit, for your exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services, by provided lifesaving intelligence for all active Alliance Marines, and ground units. For your act of gallantry in action against an enemy of the Systems Alliance, I present to you the Palladium star. For being wounded in action against an enemy of the Systems Alliance, I present to you a Purple heart. In addition to these medals, you have been given a choice for your first posting. There are several available locations, although I believe that the SSV Normandy SR1 deep penetration frigate would be the best fit given your skill set."

"With such large shoes to fill it's no wonder she acted as she did. Joined the Alliance and was accepted into the N7 program. She proved herself during the Blitz. Lead a small squad into battle _and_ wiped out the enemy attack until reinforcements arrived," Udina added.

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing," Hackett replied, "and she shows a will to get the job done regardless of the cost as we saw on Torfan, and she saved the lives of many more Alliance soldiers for the intelligence she gathered on Torfan. Imagine the cost, if she hadn't got that intel. It's almost fate. If her armor hadn't gotten so heavily damaged during Elysium, she wouldn't have had to purchase new armor, and would not have made it out of the base, and thanks to her, there hasn't been any slaver activity for over 5 years."

"Humanity needs a hero," Anderson tried to drive that point in. "And Shepard's the best we've got."

"Is this the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked without looking up.

"It's the only person who _can_ protect the galaxy," Anderson answered. Udina nodded and sighed.

"I'll send the message."

Cali's Omni-tool buzzed, alerting her that she had a visitor. Shepard was puzzled but hit the button to remotely open the door turning off the lights in the process.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard?" the man in Alliance dress asked while peering into the darkness.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Alenko Ma'am"

"You're really early," Came the voice.

"Yes, Ma'am, I wanted to get to know my XO" Kaidan commented, still peering into the dark apartment, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Come on in," the voice answered.

"How do I know whose voice this is?" asked the Lieutenant rather hesitantly.

"You're just going to have to trust me," replied the voice.

Kaidan, being slightly unnerved, dropped the suitcase he was carrying and flared his biotics.

"I see you are a biotic Lieutenant," the voice commented, "and judging by the increase in your heart rate, and breathing, you are scared. Although for being frightened your biotics are remarkably strong, I'd say an L2, am I far off Lieutenant?"

Kaidan thought to himself "_either the commander is as good as her legend, or she has read my file._"

"You are never going to find me," the voice stated.

"Is that so, well challenge accepted," Kaidan replied.

"You have guts, I like that in a man," the voice answered.

"Well try this on for size," Kaidan said as he activated his omnitool, and hacked into the apartments VI and turning on all of the lights.

"Very nice, it seems that you are not just a biotic, but a sentinel. Even with all of the lights on in this apartment, you're still not going to find me," the voice replied before the lights extinguished.

"So you have tech skills as well. Its unfortunate that you can't see me either," Kaidan baited.

"What do you mean, I can see you perfectly clear. You have beautiful hazel eyes, and some Mediterranean influence for you slightly olive skin, your hair is black and would have a nice natural wave if you stopped slicking your hair back. Oh and your teeth are unnaturally white." The voice retorted.

"Ok so you either are repeating information from my file, which you've most likely read already, or you can see in the dark." Kaidan replied testing the water.

"I haven't read your file, but you have memorized mine. I think you are attracted to me Lieutenant. Is that why you are seven hours early? You know, I once met another Lieutenant like you, his name was Michals. He was brave, and had guts like you, he had a promising career. But the batarians…"

"On Torfan cut that short. Yes you're correct; I have read your file several times, and yes I am attracted to you. Who wouldn't be, with your history, and skill set you are more than just another marine, to every soldier I've met you are an icon. Everyone looks up to the great Commander Shepard." Kaidan praised.

"Hmph, that is some speech, you practice it much?" retorted the voice, 'I guess your right, although I have one more question, does playing hide and seek, turn you on?"

"…" Kaidan just grinned.

The lights came back on and a small woman was standing directly in front of him wearing nothing but a way too tight N7 t-shirt.

"Not normally, but extremely hot half-naked women do. Even if they are my Commanding Officer," Kaidan answered, trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

"How do you know I'm your CO, Lieutenant?" asked Shepard.

"Because you match the picture in your file." Answered the blushing Lieutenant.

"Even so I'm not your CO for another 6 + hours. How about we fix your growth problem?" asked Shepard with a devious smile.

The Lieutenant couldn't get his uniform off fast enough, fortunately for him Shepard was almost completely naked, and assisted him in his extraction.

Several hours later Shepard rose from the bed, and trudged toward her shower. She turned it as hot as it would go. She entered the steamy shower and two and half minutes later, the door to the shower opened. Shepard exited and strode purposefully, completely nude, to her wardrobe. Sliding on a pair of panties, she sat down on a chair and activated her omnitool. It alerted her of one new message.

_Commander Shepard_

_I have completed repairs to your badly damaged Onyx Hardsuit. It is ready to be picked up, or you can leave it here so that I can complete the cosmetic work._

_Corporal Donahue_

_Alliance Requisitions, Arcturus Station_

_Corporal Donahue_

_You may keep it as long as you like, in fact you can give it to a deserving soldier. I recently purchased an upgraded Armax Arsenal Hardsuit that has better specifications._

_Thank you._

_Commander Shepard_

_SSV Normandy SR1_

Kaidan got up from the bed, and took a look around at the residence of Calista Shepard. He looked around the apartment noting the stack of 'Badass Weekly', and the pictures of various weapons. His eyes rested upon an M-96 Mattock encased in ballistic plastic.

"Do you like it?" asked Shepard.

"Oh, shit, I didn't know that you were standing there," stammered the Lieutenant.

"I am a small female _infiltrator_," Shepard responded.

"Yeah it's a nice wall piece." Kaidan replied.

"Do you know where it is from?" Asked Shepard.

"No ma'am." Kaidan replied.

"Its from Elysium, the internals were badly damaged. The rag-tag band of marines I united on Elysium got it mounted for me." Shepard commented. "Although I like you without your clothes, I'm fairly certain that boarding an alliance vessel without proper dress is against regulations, Lieutenant.

"Give me five," Kaidan said while walking to the shower.

"We have just over an hour before launch, do you want to get some food?" asked Shepard.

"Sure, I know this great place on one of the lower levels." Yelled Kaidan from the shower.

The Commander picked up her hardcase, containing her armor and weapons, as well her small pack with her personal effects. Hoisting it onto her shoulder, she looked at Kaidan again.

"Shall we?" Shepard asked, while locking the door.

**19:07 GST**

Glancing out the window, Lieutenant Commander Calista Shepard saw the gas giant Themis rotating below.

Soon enough, the _SSV Normandy_ backed out of the berth, and Themis pulled away from view. She got back to putting on her Armax Hardsuit. She zipped up her undersuit and climbed into the powered armor. She walked up to the second level of the Normandy, and approached the bridge. As she neared the cockpit, she heard the pilot's voice, it sounded vaguely familiar."

"Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

Shepard knew they were getting closer to the relay. She could see it in the window above her. She always admired the Mass Relays. They were enormous stations that glowed bright blue light from the element zero Core.

Shepard walked up to the cockpit and stopped next to Nihlus, who took note of her then concentrated on the relay.

"Well I'll be damned, Jeff, is that you?" Asked Shepard.

"Shepard? Oh my god, I saw your name on the crew list, but I didn't it was the same Shepard as Torfan. How are you doing, I haven't seen you for five years. I have to get back to flying, talk to you later."

"_Here we go_," Shepard muttered to herself. Nihlus barely glanced at her.

The SSV Normandy accelerated through the mass-free corridor setup by the relay. The bluish glow of FTL travel enveloped the Normandy.

"So Jeff, what have you been up to since Torfan?" asked Shepard.

"This and that, you know the drill. Oh I bumped into your mother the other day, she asked me to say hi the next time we ran into each other," Jeff replied.

"See you around, I'm going to explore a bit."

Shepard walked into the communications room and was not surprised to find Nihlus gazing over a report on Eden Prime. The turian always seemed to be somewhere close by wherever she went. Shepard didn't let this faze her and she walked up to him.

"We need to talk," Shepard stated.

"And why is that Commander?" Nihlus asked.

"Because you're always near me, I find it unnerving, and I would appreciate it if you stopped," Retorted Shepard.

"Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity cannot only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." Nihlus avoided the question by switching topics. He turned away from Shepard and gazed at the planet shown on the view screen.

"But how safe is it really?"

"Is that a threat Spectre?" Shepard was really annoyed now. Whatever Nihlus was doing, he was dodging the real issue. And the point she was trying to get at.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard," Nihlus shot back. "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this? Are you ready for this?"

Shepard stared into Nihlus's eyes. Hard. Angry.

She heard the door open behind her and looked over to see Captain Anderson stroll in.

"I think it's time we told the Commander what's really going on," Anderson told Nihlus.

"I knew you were holding something back. You know my record. You know my training. Did you really think I would believe this was a simple shakedown run? Do I look stupid?" Shepard ranted.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime," Anderson continued. "That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"I don't like being kept out in the dark, Captain," Shepard stated angrily. "That's exactly when things go straight to hell."

"I know, Commander," Anderson said. "I don't like it either. But this came straight from the top. Information strictly on a need to know basis."

"And the ground team leader is not high enough up the food chain to receive this information, let alone the second in command of this ship!" She argued.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of…beacon," Anderson paused. "It was Prothean."

"Wait, Prothean? I thought the Prothean's vanished 50,000 years ago," Shepard whispered, the shock still there.

"Their legacy still remains," Nihlus explained. "The Mass Relays, the Citadel, our ship drives. It's all based on Prothean technology."

"I told you before, I'm not stupid, and I know that Mass Effect technology is based off Prothean tech."

"This is big, Shepard," Anderson continued. "The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward 200 years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facility to handle something like this. We need to bring the Beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander," Nihlus said. "This could affect every species in Council Space."

"There's more Shepard," Anderson continued. "Nihlus isn't just here for the Beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

"I knew it, there is no conceivable reason for a Spectre to 'bump' into me on a ship of this size. Every time I looked up he was standing near me," Shepard said.

"You're smart enough to know how things work, Commander," Anderson stated. "The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres' represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"I've read your review during the Blitz," Nihlus said. "Very impressive, for someone just graduated from the Special Forces. You showed a very strong willingness to take command and protect those who you only just met. You also showed a strong will to do whatever was necessary to get the job done on Torfan. Leadership, strength and survival techniques. All of these are particularly useful talents. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres'."

"Why would a Turian place my name forward?" Shepard asked, suddenly curious.

"Not all turians resent humanity, Shepard," Nihlus told him. "Some of us see the potential of your species. And while some believe that you are too ambitious for your own good, some believe that you can be a valuable asset to Citadel Space. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

"You do know that it was a Turian biotic that almost killed my father during the first contact war, right. So I automatically resent you," Shepard argued.

"Earth needs this, Shepard," the Captain told her. "If they accept a human into their ranks, it'll show how far we've come. We're counting on you."

"I'll have to see your skills for myself," Nihlus chimed in. "Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together."

"For now, you must see that beacon gets onto the Normandy ASAP," Anderson continued.

~end of chapter 5~


	6. An Unexpected Friend

Authors Note: sorry about the length, i just wanted to get the first mission done in one chunk.

**A unexpected Friend**

"You ready Shepard?" Anderson asked.

"Get in, get the beacon, bring it to the ship, and get out with no one knowing. Just give the word, Captain." Shepard reiterated.

"I move faster on my own," was all he said before he jumped off and onto the ground below. The ground than began to speed up again as Nihlus went out of sight.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead," Anderson said. "He'll relay information if anything comes up. Until then, I want radio silence."

"Ready and able, Sir," Shepard said.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck," Anderson said.

"Approaching Drop Point Two," Joker said. The ship slowed down and lowered to the ground. Shepard looked down and cracked her neck as she rolled her head around her shoulders. After that, she cracked his knuckles. Then she jumped off while taking her assault rifle out.

She landed on the ground softly into a crouch and quickly looked around with her rifle scope. She heard two soft thuds as Kaidan and Jenkins landed beside her, Kaidan with his pistol and Jenkins with his rifle.

The wind ruffled through the grass and the Normandy sped off. The setting sun glinted off the group's armor. Shepard waited for silence. It was quickly broken by gunfire, followed by the screams of Jenkins.

"Fuck!" Shepard cursed, reaching back and grabbed her M-96, quickly eliminating the first drone.

Her stinger missiles took out one of the drones, and Kaidan warped the last one.

"Sometimes marines die, you have to gather the strength to push their death out of your head or else you will never be a competent soldier," she muttered. She looked at Kaidan.

"Aye, Ma'am," Kaidan responded sharply. Shepard nodded and went up the hill with Kaidan following her closely. There was no emotion on Shepard's face. But her eyes were too terrifying to look at.

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams ran up the hill, absolute terror on her face. Sykes stumbled and hit the ground, where he was quickly picked up by a pair of humanoid robots.

Ashley quickly picked up her gun and aimed again. She wasn't going to just stand here and let those things-

A pair of booms echoed across the plains, the two humanoid robots fell to the ground; the soldier lying on the tripod got up, checked his armor for damage, and walked toward Chief Willliams.

"Thanks chief, if you hadn't..."

"If I hadn't what? I didn't shoot those...things." replied Ashley.

"Well if you didn't who did?" asked Lieutenant Sykes.

"I did," came a female voice from behind them.

Ashley, and Michael quickly spun in place, only to be face to face with Commander Shepard.

"Shepard, its good to see you," Sykes said while shaking her hand.

"Who is your friend Lieutenant?" asked Shepard, motioning to Ashley.

"Oh, that is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." replied the Lieutenant.

"Wait, you know the Commander?" asked a stunned Ashley.

"Yeah, we fought together on Elysium, and then Torfan, and now apparently Eden Prime." commented Lieutenant Sykes.

"We're short one man," Shepard said. "We could use your help. That is, unless you've got other things to do." It took her a while to realize that she was joking.

"We're ready, Ma'am," the pair said in unison.

"Well," she said. "Shall we?" Ashley, and Michael nodded and followed.

"This is the dig site," Shepard started for her, gesturing at the site around him. Ashley looked around quickly.

"The beacon was right here. It must have been moved," she finished.

"By who? Our side or the geth?" Kaidan asked.

"Hard to say," Ashley shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out more if we investigate the camps. It's close, just up the ridge." Shepard looked up the ridge.

"Think anyone got out alive?" Shepard dared to question.

"It's possible," Ashley didn't sound hopeful.

"Well let's find out," Shepard started forward when a voice prickled into his ear. It was Nihlus.

"Change of plans, Shepard," he chimed in. "There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

With that, he was gone. Shepard sighed. Unexpected changes to a plan was never a good idea, unless absolutely necessary. But Nihlus should be fine.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked him.

"Friend of ours," Kaidan told her. "He's scouting up ahead. You'll meet him soon enough." Ashley nodded.

They continued up the hill and began to see the burned out buildings of what remained of the camps. Shepard raised a fist and everyone crouched in ready. She looked around quickly and took out her assault rifle. Everyone else took out their weapons, Ashley with her assault rifle and Kaidan his pistol. Shepard moved forward and saw what she expected. Three more spikes with corpses on them, but this time, they were different. They had a glowing mechanical blue thing and were shooting out pulses of electricity. As she neared the front of a building, she heard a mechanical hum, and tensed up. One spike lowered the husk towards the ground. Everyone tensed, expecting more of those troopers. The husk began to move. He twitched and squirmed off the point. There it stood, arms by its side, head down. Ashley's eyes widened. The husk looked up at them.

"My god!" Kaidan whispered. "They're still alive!"

It screamed inhumanly, a high pitched mechanical screech.

"What did the geth do to them?" Ashley's voice had a hint of a miniature wail.

The husk began to run towards them, mouth opened in a never-ending scream. Behind it, the other two spikes began to lower their burden down to the ground.

"Whatever they are," Shepard shouted. "They aren't human anymore. Take 'em down."

They opened fire. The sound of their screams was silenced by the sound of gunfire. A short while later, three husks lay on the ground in front of the small squad. They all lowered their guns and stared at their work. They all knew that they had been humans once.

"Williams, take us to the spaceport."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Ashley nodded. They moved out, ready for anything.

Shepard thought she heard a gunshot echo through the air. Stopping in her tracks and stayed there listening intently. She heard it again. It was the sound of a bullet streaking through the air. "Damn" Shepard muttered under her breath as she ran up the hill, Ashley and Kaidan following closely behind. When she reached the top of the hill, however, what she saw nearly took her breath away. She recognized it immediately, of course. It was in the transmission from Eden Prime; the one she had watched on the Normandy. What she saw was something resembling claws. However, she realized that it didn't even come close to describing what she saw now. This thing was taller than the CN tower back in Canada. It was more than half the size of the Arcturus Station. There were no words to describe how massive this was. And it was moving upwards, towards the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Kaidan breathed.

"It's a ship! Look at the size of it!" Ashley exclaimed.

They watched as it rose up above them and off beyond the clouds. Then they heard a familiar sound, a familiar screech. Shepard looked down and noticed the three spikes lowering the husks down to the ground at the bottom of the hill. He also noticed two geth troopers shooting at them. And a body.

"We've got company!" Shepard growled and instantly dropped to her knee and took out her M-86, unsuppressed of course. Ashley went wide to the left and got behind a boulder while Kaidan slid down the slope to the left and into a crate, using it for cover. Shepard peered through the scope and saw the two troopers making their way from the cargo area and down the steps. Ashley got out from cover and saw a husk coming towards her. Ashley gritted her teeth and fired at it. It's not human, she told herself. It helped a little. Kaidan used his biotics to lift the husk coming at him. It swirled around in the air, flailing his limbs trying to get down from its perch. It continued to scream. Kaidan fired once in its head, grimly. After blowing the husk to bits, she noticed that one husk had somehow gotten past Ashley and Kaidan and was coming straight for her. Shepard placed the rifle back on her back.

The husk was a meter away.

Shepard reached for her tanto.

The husk jumped, flying through the air towards her.

The husk was so blinded by whatever was controlling it, that it didn't feel the blade of her knife enter its throat.

Shepard twisted the blade - completely decapitating the husk and sidestepped, allowing the dead thing fall onto the ground beside her. She considered the husk for a moment, and then looked up at her squad "That was pretty damn close, wasn't it?" she said with a snicker. The other two chuckled as well. Shepard walked towards them, a grin on her face.

The body lay on the ground, a pool of gray blood slowly drying around it. How he died was also fairly obvious. Two bullet holes had penetrated his skull. As she approached the body, Shepard knew that it was Nihlus.

Kaidan knelt down and examined the body as Ashley and Shepard watched over him.

"A turian?" Ashley asked. "You know him?" Her voice almost sounded incredulous, almost bewildered.

Shepard nodded.

"He was a Spectre," Kaidan said. "He was onboard the Normandy when we received your distress call."

Shepard looked at her, without turning her head. It would seem she was a bit of a xenophobe. How she disregarded the body, when before she was fretting over a dead human. Kaidan turned the body over onto its back and almost gasped at the sight. A large bullet wound was present where the right eye should have been. A second hole had a downward angle exiting through his jaw. Shepard regarded the body. Not that long ago, she had been talking to him, talking about knives and other things. Now, he was dead. Shepard continued to examine the body.

Shepard hand shot to her SMG and was aimed level, well before Ashley gave a shout.

"Something's moving, over behind those crates!" she shouted. From behind the crate, a terrified human emerged with hands up, head darting this way and that.

"Wait! Wait, don't shoot!" he shouted.

"I'm one of you, I'm human!" Shepard regarded him with a cold look that nearly caused the man to run away.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Shepard snapped.

Why was she so angry? Ashley pondered to herself.

"Uh," Powell began. "I was behind the crates after the attack hit. I saw your friend approach the other turian. He called him Saren. I…I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down. Saren just killed him…shot him in the back of the head. Then he took off on the cargo train."

"We were told a Prothean beacon was moved here. What happened to it?" Shepard asked.

"We moved it to the spaceport this morning. That is where Saren went," Powell sighed, drained. "I knew that beacon was trouble. First that damn mother ship showed up, then the attack! They killed everyone…everyone! If I hadn't hidden behind the crates, I'd be dead too!"

"How come you're the only one still alive?" Shepard asked, but he had already guessed the answer. "Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?"

"They…didn't get a chance," Powell swallowed. "I was already…behind the crates when the attack hit…"

"Wait a minute," Kaidan said, perplexed. "You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?"

"Not now, Alenko," Shepard snapped.

"We have more important things to worry about. We need to get to that beacon." She regarded Powell for a second.

When they turned the corner, they found two geth troopers. The two groups looked at each other, in silence. Then the troopers uttered a series of beeps and opened fired.

Kaidan and Ashley took out their weapons and shot at the troopers. The geth didn't last long. Shepard quickly got up and proceeded down the ramp. She heard a snap and saw her shield flicker as a bullet collided with it. Shepard quickly activated her cloak, and ran down the rest of the ramp, followed by Kaidan and Ashley. Looking around Shepard identified an ideal snipers nest, a short climb away. She climbed up the ladder, and entered the prone position, she pulled her M-86 off her back, and attached its suppressor. One by one Shepard Shepard quickly eliminated each trooper. Shepard jumped down off the platform, and boarded the long cargo train.

The squad approached the controls. Suddenly a cloaked hunter fired a shotgun at Shepards back, her shields were decimated, and the plasma balls began burning through her ablative plates. Kaidan, with his light armor, was thrown to the floor. Ashley knelt down, and began to treat his wounds. Shepard grunted, spun around, and quickly pulled her pistol from her hip. Knowing that her armor couldn't take another hit, Shepard ran towards the now uncloaked hunter, and was prepared to end its brief existence.

The Hunter saw this human approaching, and swung its arm at the human sending it flying into a guard rail. It turned and grabbed the human by the neck.

During the struggle Shepard lost her pistol, and her combat knife her armor on the other hand decided to fight back, the internal emission heat-sink began venting out of the neck. this super-heated air easily melted the geths hand, releasing Shepard from the choke hold. the stinger then launched knocking the hunter back several feet. Shepard was able to grab her mattock and she opened fire on the stunned geth, her devastator rounds easily tearing through its armor, and skeleton. She continued to fire until the hunter fell away into two pieces.

"Sorry Shepard, I was eliminating targets at the next station. You know for being robots, these guys are really stupid. I projected my decoy, and one by one the geth walked towards it, firing constantly, and I took them all down, so now its clear for you. I'll make my way over, Sykes out," the Lieutenant said over comms.

Are you hurt?" Ashley asked.

"Well," Shepard said. "Let's see. I've been shot at by that geth thingy – oh, you're welcome for that, by the way, had several of my ribs broke by a dead geth, my throat grabbed, oh and my back took a pointblank shotgun blast. So yeah, I'm just peachy."

Ashley sighed. She knew she was joking, of course. She was trying to make her feel better, maybe.

Shepard sat up slowly, a cracking sound emanated from her legs, but Shepard didn't react to it. She felt it, but she's felt worse things before. A few cracked bones were nothing.

Kaidan walked up to them. Shepard nodded and looked at the controls for the train. "We've got to get to the beacon." She didn't mention Saren. She didn't need to. Kaidan activated the controls while Ashley helped Shepard to her feet. Shepard pushed Ashley away and walked on her own two feet. The Medi-Gel would help, but it would only be a temporary fix, Shepard knew. They still had a job to do and a few cracked ribs weren't going to stop her.

"Weapons ready," Shepard ordered; taking out her assault rifle, Kaidan and Ashley took out their respective weapons. The train slowed to a stop and was welcomed by the noise of a repetitive beeping nearby. Shepard looked over her right and noticed what made it.

"Demolition charges!" Kaidan shouted. "The geth must have planted them!"

"Ya think?" Shepard muttered. She moved towards the bomb, making sure she was well below cover. Examining it, she activated her Omni-Tool and proceeded to disarm it.

"Hurry!" Ashley shouted. "We need to find them all and shut them down!"

"Please," Shepard muttered under her breath. "Please continue to shout into my ear, as I attempt to disarm a bomb. It apparently requires no concentration to disarm a 10 kiloton nuclear device."

Shepard calmly walked over to the next bomb, and began to disarm it, noting to herself, that Sykes was a relly good shot, he might even rival me, nah shepard thought.

"Move up!" Shepard shouted and the group expertly moved forward. There where only geth parts scattered about, thanks to Sykes' advanced work.

"Good job," Shepard said curtly. Ashley and Kaidan both nodded. Shepard turned and began to walk down the ramp. She stopped as she noticed three spikes and the husks impaled on them. She noted that they were near to being full husks of what they once were.

Ashley looked over and her eyes saddened. Kaidan sighed. Shepard looked at them both and saw the understanding in their eyes. Shepard threw a grenade and the spikes exploded. Without stopping she saw her prize and nearly sighed in exaltation. At last, the beacon stood in clear sight. They had come through many hardships, lost a good man and suffered many wounds. This "beacon" better be worth it. The group reached the area in front of it.

"SSV Normandy," she contacted the ship through her headset. "This is Commander Shepard. The beacon is secure…" While she talked, Ashley and Kaidan stared at the awe-inspiring sight.

"Incredible," Kaidan whispered, too amazed for words. "Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

"It wasn't doing anything like this when they dug it up," Ashley said curiously. It was true. It wasn't glowing with a sickly green light that shot a beam into the sky.

"Someone must have activated it," she noted. Ashley shrugged and turned, walking back towards Commander Shepard.

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by," Shepard turned off her comm. and turned to acknowledge Ashley. Behind her, Shepard noted Kaidan and the glowing beacon.

Kaidan examined the beacon closely. He took a step forward. Something began to suck him in with an intense force that nearly swept him off his feet. Shepard ran, bumping into Ashley on the way. She jumped and collided with Lieutenant. He was holding his head, barely aware of the Commander.

Shepard used all her strength and tossed Kaidan back towards Ashley.

He saw Shepard get pulled into the green field. Shepard struggled to pull back but she couldn't. She was helplessly lifted into the air.

"Shepard!" Kaidan yelled. He reached toward her.

"No! Don't touch her! It's too dangerous!" Ashley held him back.

Pain erupted in Shepard's brain. Her eyes were shut tight, trying to fight the pain back.

Shepard's shields were overloaded, when the beacon exploded. Shrapnel was thrown everywhere.

Some pieces imbedded themselves into Shepard's chest plate.

She fell hard onto her back.

Kaidan and Ashley ran forward to their commander.

The beacon was destroyed.

Kaidan was checking Shepard's vitals.

Commander Calista Shepard, the war hero who was awarded the Star of Terra, the ruthless eradicator of the slavers on Torfan…

…was down.

~end of chapter six~


	7. Recovery

**Recovery**  
>Shepard squinted against the light. She blinked away the sleep and the dream, and was met with an intense pain in her skull. She tried to sit up but the pain in her head forced it down.<br>Water. She wanted water.  
>She glanced over to her left and noticed a glass of water. She reached over with her right hand for it, twisting her body knew it was there. She could see it. She knew it was there. Her hand itched for it. Her body ached for water.<br>The glass slid across the table, trailing condensation, and into her hand, with the slightest of glows.  
>She paused as she brought the glass of water to her lips, and drank from it. Slowly her aching head began to soothe. Then it was gone. She breathed heavily and placed the glass down on the table again.<br>"Dr. Chakwas! I think she's awake!" a voice came from behind. It was Kaidan's.  
>Shepard sat up in bed. She rubbed her head. The ache was still there, but smaller now.<br>She heard footsteps and looked up to see Dr. Chakwas walking towards her, a small smile on her face. What was she smiling about?  
>"You had us worried there," she told her. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Like the morning after shore leave- ugh" Shepard stated. The good doctor smiled at her. "How long was I out?"  
>"About 15 hours," she answered and sighed. "Something happened with the beacon, I think."<br>"It's my fault," Kaidan told her, hanging his head. "I must have activated some security mechanism when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."  
>"Don't blame yourself," Shepard muttered. "You didn't know what would happen. No one would have known what would happen."<br>Kaidan smiled.  
>"Actually, we didn't know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out," Chakwas said.<br>"The beacon exploded," Kaidan moved to stand next to Dr. Chakwas. "A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The Chief and I carried you back to the ship." Shepard groaned and brought her hand to her head.  
>"Thanks," replied Shepard softly. Kaidan blinked. "Thanks for bringing me back to the ship. I appreciate it."<br>Chakwas saw this exchange and noted this. From what she noticed, Shepard seemed to take to the Lieutenant very well. Normally, Shepard would have berated any other soldier for being careless, but for some reason, Shepard was actually being comforting to him. Maybe the Commander trusted him. But why though? "So," Shepard's voice brought the doctor out her thoughts. "What's the damage, doc?"  
>"Well," Chakwas began. "six broken ribs, a bruised trachea, a fractured ankle, multiple deep tissue cuts on back, and chest."<br>"Fun times?" Shepard shrugged. Kaidan chuckled. "Besides, what do you care, doc? We're the ones that do the heavy lifting; you just patch us up when we're done."  
>"I know what the job entails, Calista," Chakwas put a rather heavy emphasis on her name. Along with your other…injuries, I detected some unusual brain activities. Abnormal beta waves," Shepard didn't really know what the hell beta waves were, but she was too tired to care. She put her legs on the ground and stood up, leaning against the bed. Her legs almost gave out, but she forced herself to stand. Good to be back on her feet.<br>"I also noticed an increase in your Rapid Eye Movement," Chakwas continued. "Signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Shepard looked away. She crossed her arms in front of her.  
>"I'm not sure what I saw," Shepard shook her head. "Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."<br>"Oh," Chakwas started. "Captain Anderson."  
>"How's our XO holding up?" the Captain asked.<br>"Despite her injuries, I'd say the Commander is going to be just fine," Chakwas answered.  
>"Good. Commander, I need to speak with you," he glanced at the Lieutenant. "In private."<br>"Aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me," Kaidan saluted smartly and walked past them. He made sure he didn't make eye contact with the Commander.  
>"I see you have invited both Lieutenant Sykes, and Gunney Williams to remain aboard the Normandy, that's good, they are both very competent individuals " Shepard stated.<br>"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you," Anderson replied. He knew that this wasn't what Shepard wanted to talk about. He was merely delaying.  
>Shepard threw the glass against the wall, shattering it instantly. She punched the spot where the glass broke, a slight blackish glow surrounding her hand. Hard, but she didn't feel it. Couldn't feel it. Too angry.<br>Anderson watched, not saying anything. He knew that Shepard needed to let loose. To get rid of her anger and frustration. So he let Shepard rage while he watched quietly.  
>"Intel dropped the ball, Sir!" Shepard shouted as she faced Anderson. "We had no idea what the fuck we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell!" She caught her breath; fists clenched so hard her knuckles popped. Breathing heavily, her head faced the floor.<br>"Since when are you a biotic?" asked Anderson, with a confused expression on his face.  
>"I didn't know I was a biotic either sir, I'm just so angry!"<br>Shepard slowly calmed down and unclenched her fists. She raised her head and Anderson sighed. There was nothing but anger. Anderson recognized that pain all too well.  
>"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." was all Shepard said. Anderson nodded.<br>"Jenkins wasn't your fault, Commander," Anderson said softly. Anderson knew that it didn't help much, but it helped a little. Shepard didn't really believe that, but it helped. She looked up. The pain in her eyes was gone. Just like that, it was gone.  
>"You said you wanted to talk to me, Captain?" Shepard asked.<br>"I won't lie to you, Shepard," Anderson sighed. "Things looked bad. Nihlus is dead, the beacon is destroyed, and geth are invading Citadel Space. The council is going to want answers."  
>"I did nothing wrong, Captain. Hopefully the Council will see that," Shepard replied. She didn't really care about the council, but she respected the power that they held.<br>"I'll stand behind you and your report, Commander. You're a damned hero in my books," Anderson leaned against the nearby bed, a faraway look in his gaze. "That's not why I'm here." Shepard sat back down on the bed, waiting for the Captain.  
>"It's Saren," he said the word filled with contempt. "That other turian. Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he is working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectres' trouble. Saren is dangerous, and he hates humans."<br>Shepard nodded. A lot of aliens did think that humanity was growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. They didn't like it. Maybe they were jealous of the power they held or that they were given special privileges, whatever the reason.  
>"He didn't attack Eden Prime because he hated humans," Shepard said. "That may have been part of it, but it wasn't the full reason. He attacked Eden Prime because of the beacon. How he knew of it, is beyond me. I thought the mission was classified; only Nihlus, Alliance Parliament, you, and I knew about that artifact, so who the hell leaked that info?"<br>"You're forgetting about Udina, but I agree with you, there has to be a mole in the Alliance Parliament." Anderson said. "Saren has allied himself with the geth, somehow. Normally, the geth kill any organics who come near them, but for some reason they didn't kill Saren. Whatever the reason, it had something to do with that beacon. You were there before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"  
>"Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision," Shepard began slowly. Anderson stood up and faced Shepard.<br>"A vision of what?" he asked.  
>"I saw synthetics of some kind," Shepard continued, recalling the memory. "Slaughtering people. Butchering them." Anderson paused to let this soak in.<br>"We need to report this to the council," Anderson said finally.  
>"We don't know what kind of information was stored in that beacon," Anderson plowed through his sarcasm. "A weapon of some kind, whatever it was. Saren took it. But I know Saren." He paused.<br>Shepard guessed that he had a history with this turian, though he wouldn't admit it.  
>"I know his reputation, his politics," Anderson continued. "He believes that humans are a blight on the galaxy and this was his declaration of war. He has the secrets from the beacon, an army of geth at his command and he won't stop until we are wiped from the face of the galaxy."<br>"He was willing to kill another turian," Shepard said. "Nihlus. If Saren hates humans, then he must love his own race. But he was willing to kill a fellow turian to achieve his goal. I think this is bigger than humanity, Captain, with all due respect." Anderson could see the logic behind that. Shepard waved his hand away. "Regardless, I'll take him down with my own hands if I have to." He clenched his fists.  
>"It's not that simple," Anderson sighed. "He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the council on our side."<br>"If we prove he's allied himself with the geth, maybe the council will revoke his Spectre status," Shepard thought aloud. Anderson agreed.  
>"I'll contact the ambassador, and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He'll also want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock," and with that he turned sharply away.<br>Shepard paused and cracked her neck. She wasn't willing to believe that it would be that simple.  
>But she had to try.<br>Kaidan stared as Shepard walked out of the med bay. Chakwas had gone off to finish up her report, leaving Kaidan to his own thoughts. He had thought about how different Shepard was from other people, and how human she was at the same time. He was curious about her. He had never met anyone like her before. So bold and strong, and yet so…indifferent, as if it didn't matter. And yet so tortured from what He could see. He wanted to know why.  
>Shepard approached him, still rubbing her head. She had to try to wrap her head around everything that happened today. It was mind-boggling. This morning she was just going on a normal shakedown run and now, she's trying to prove that a Spectre had gone rogue.<br>"I'm glad you're okay, commander," Kaidan's voice knocked her out of her daze. "The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins."  
>"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew," she muttered. She didn't really mean it; she had hardly spoken to the man. She wasn't even entirely sure what his job was except being a private. But she wasn't going to tell him that. She wasn't that blunt. Well, not all the time.<br>"You're a good soldier, Kaidan," Shepard told him instead. "Thanks commander. I appreciate that," he smiled and Shepard's heart almost began to race. Why? He was just another soldier. What made him special? Why was Shepard caring if Kaidan liked her? Wait, liked her? Where did that come from?  
>"Things were pretty rough down there," Shepard looked at him straight in the eye. "Are you okay?" It was his eyes. His take-charge personality. So like hers…<br>"We couldn't have done it without you, Kaidan," Shepard touched his shoulder briefly. He smiled at her. Shepard found herself smiling. Odd.  
>"Thanks, commander. I have to admit, I was a little nervous when I was assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when people make you feel welcome." He paused. "I also have to admit, I've never worked with someone who was awarded the Star of Terra before."<br>Shepard almost sighed. She was so tired of hearing that kind of thing. Awe and wonder as if she were some God.  
>"I spent most of the time trying to stay alive," Shepard muttered, crossing his arms. Kaidan scoffed.<br>"Holding off an entire platoon of slavers single-handed? Fighting on until reinforcements arrived? And then wiping the slavers off torfan, after losing most of your squad, if you don't mind me saying, Ma'am, but I think you've got someone watching over you!" Kaidan exclaimed. Shepard merely shook her head, smiling.  
>"I'll see you around, Kaidan," He smiled back and watched her walk away. She couldn't help but look forward to the next time they talked.<br>She felt as if there would be plenty of opportunities for them to talk in the future.  
>Joker expertly piloted the vessel from the massive Relay Station with Shepard gazing out the window nearby, approximately 18 hours after leaving Eden Prime. Joker knew the Commander well, having served with her before. Joker also knew about the Commander's impressive record, which only increased his respect for the woman. Still, he didn't really care to know more about her. He had a job to do, which was to pilot the Normandy wherever the Captain told him; a job that Joker intended to do with vigor.<br>"Good timing, Commander," Joker said as he heard her walk up behind him. "I was just about to take us into the Citadel. See all that taxpayer money at work."  
>Calista was looking out the window, which was completely covered in a soft glow of blue and purple. She wasn't dressed in her armor, instead wearing the formal Alliance military suit, the blue coat buttoned up the left side of her torso and her blue dress pants coming down to her black dress shoes. A gleaming black 7-pointed metal star hung on the left side of her chest, among other medals and awards she had received. It was the Star of Terra that shone out the most above all the others.<br>"And there it is," she heard Shepard say. Kaidan approached the same window, standing next to the Commander. What he saw took his breath away.  
>Then slowly, a cloud of dust moved away and she saw it: the Citadel, the cultural, political, and financial heart of Citadel Space. The massive space station revolved around a large ring shaped structure called the Presidium. More for the political and financial elites, the Presidium housed the Embassies and representatives of all races of Citadel Space. Out of all of the races in Citadel Space, only the Asari Republic, the Salarian Union and the Turian Hierarchy were members of the Citadel Council.<br>Kaidan squinted against the somewhat bright light and could see the Citadel Tower. In the center of the Presidium was a long, erect pillar that spanned the radius of the Presidium ring. He knew that it was there that the Council made their decisions on interstellar policy and law.  
>But the most magnificent sight the citadel had was the Ward Arms. All five arms were massive, larger than even the largest human Alliance dreadnaught or space station. While the Presidium was more for the political and financial background, the Wards were almost entirely cultural as all members of all races did business in the Arms.<br>"Citadel control, this is SSV Normandy, requesting permission to land," Joker said through the comm. channel.  
>"Stand by for clearance, Normandy," came the reply and a short pause. "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."<br>Shepard moved away from the window and stood beside Joker, who looked up and smirked. Shepard gave a small smile back.  
>"We have berth 422 available, you are cleared for approach."<br>"Roger, Alliance tower. Normandy out," Joker replied. And with that, Joker maneuvered the Normandy into the docking bay.  
>"Williams, Alenko," Shepard said sharply. "You are on leave for a couple of hours. Don't get in trouble and stay close, I might need you."<br>"Ma'am!" Both Williams and Alenko saluted sharply and went towards their quarters to change. Shepard watched them as they walked away, unconsciously fingering the annoying black chunk of metal hanging from her chest. She was not looking forward to meeting the Ambassador.  
>Not one bit.<br>~end of chapter 7~


	8. A Spectres Words

**A Spectre's words**

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren," the Asari Councilor said. "We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing, not before." And with that, the orange holograms disappeared, leaving Udina with a look of pained frustration on his face. "Well, _that_ went well," Shepard muttered. Udina turned to the Captain, glaring at Shepard as he did.

"Shepard came along," Anderson told him. "In case you had any questions."

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" Udina asked.

"They are," Anderson replied and gestured to the where the Council stood a moment ago. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of _treason_," Udina shot a look at Shepard. Shepard ignored him.

"Saren's a threat to humanity, regardless of what the Council thinks of him," Shepard shot at the ambassador. "If they don't stop him, I will."

"Settle down, Commander," Udina shot back, matching Shepard's glare. "You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres! The mission on Eden Prime was to prove you could get the job done; instead Nihlus ended up dead, and the beacon was destroyed!"

"None of that was my fault, ambassador!" "If you read the mission reports like you said you did, you'd know that!" Anderson grabbed her shoulder before she could take another step and gave a strong squeeze. Not here, not now, it said. Shepard took another look at Udina before turning away sharply and walking towards the balcony.

"The commander is right, ambassador. All of that was Saren's fault, not his," Anderson told Udina. Udina crossed his arms.

"Then we'd better hope the C-Sec investigations turns up evidence to support our accusations," Udina told them. "Otherwise the Council may use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres," Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Their loss," Shepard muttered under her breath. "Come with me, Captain," Udina continued. "I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard! You can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." With that, the ambassador and the captain strode away towards the door.

When someone exited the elevator to enter the Citadel Council chambers, the first thing they would see is a hallway of flowers and beautiful plant life. This hallway would open up to a beautiful fountain that was meant to convey a sense of peace and tranquility. This set up was to remind all incomers that the Council chambers were a place where peaceful negotiations could take place.

The first thing Calista saw when she exited the elevator, however, were two turians in a heated argument.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time! Stall them!" one of the turians shouted. From what Shepard could see, this turian was young, an agent from C-Sec, who wore an eyepiece that extended from the ear. The turian he was talking to wore more formal clothing, and was obviously his superior officer. The way the second turian stood with this arms crossed and head shaking gave away all of these signs.

"Stall the Council?" the other turian asked incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over Garrus."

"But everything on Saren is either classified or restricted. How exactly am I supposed to find any hard evidence on him if I keep on running into these walls?" Garrus asked in a rough voice.

"You don't. You had your chance, and you didn't find anything. Now, your investigation is over," the other turian told him firmly.

"But-!" Garrus began.

"It's over, Garrus. End of discussion," and with that, the other turian turned sharply and walked towards the elevator. He brushed by Shepard momentarily and kept on walking, never looking back. Garrus bristled with anger as he clenched his fists. He then saw Shepard and approached him.

"Commander Calista Shepard?" Garrus began. "Garrus Vakarian. I was the C-Sec Agent in charge of the investigation into Saren."

"Who's the hard ass?" Shepard asked bluntly.

"That was Executor Pallin, the man in charge of C-Sec," Garrus said contemptuously. "My superior officer. But you're right, I guess. He is kind of a hard ass, as you say."

"You find anything useful against Saren?" Shepard asked. "It sounded like you really wanted to bring him down."

"I don't trust that barefaced turian," Garrus crossed his arms vehemently. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, so everything he touches is classified. I couldn't find anything solid. But I know he's up to something. As you humans say, I feel it in my gut."

"Good luck, commander," Garrus said. "Maybe the Council will listen to you." Shepard nodded and walked past him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Garrus hurriedly walking out. Shepard smiled to herself. The turian was probably off trying to find evidence on Saren.

Shepard walked up the stairs towards the podium, seeing Captain Anderson waiting for her.

"The hearing's already started, come on," Anderson told them quickly as they walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, Shepard could see the ambassador standing in front of the council, in person this time. He also saw a large holographic image planted next to the council. It was the figure of Saren, with his arms crossed and head held high.

"The geth attack is a matter of _some_ concern," the asari councilor was saying. "But there was nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way." Her voice was soft and melodious, attempting to cool Udina's anger.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," the turian councilor's rough voice reminded. This didn't satisfy Udina.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood," Udina held his anger in check this time.

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, ambassador," the salarian councilor said. "The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof."

"I resent these accusations!" Saren said roughly. "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a _friend_."

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson pointed an accusing finger at Saren. Shepard looked at Anderson's eyes and saw hatred. Complete and utter hatred. It was clear to Shepard now that Anderson knows Saren on a more 'personal' level.

"Captain Anderson!" Saren said amusingly, as if he had just noticed him standing there. "You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed." Shepard looked at Saren right in his eyes.

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret," Shepard told him. "What I can't figure out is how come you were there in the first place, that mission was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there." Shepard was trying to keep himself calm, but the more Saren looked down at him, the harder it was.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard," Saren said slowly and strongly. "You're not ready to join the council. You're not even ready to join the _Spectres_!"

"I think I am!" Shepard shouted back. "Want to come down here and prove me wrong?"

"He has no right to say whether or not Shepard can join the Spectres! That's not his decision!" Udina shot a glare at Shepard. Keep out of this, it said.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting," the asari councilor reminded Saren.

"This meeting has no purpose! The humans are wasting your time, councilors, and _mine_!" Saren exclaimed.

"So, you got better things to do than hide behind the council? Would you like to share what they are exactly?" Shepard shouted. Anderson gripped Shepard's shoulder.

"Do you have anything else to say, Commander Shepard?" the Salarian councilor asked. "You've made your decision," was all Shepard said. She turned away and walked off the podium. As she walked away, she heard their answer.

"The council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres' is denied," she heard the Asari councilor.

"I'm glad to see justice was served," she heard Saren say. Shepard turned and looked at Saren in the eye. "The next time I see you, this knife," Shepard said as she withdrew her 9" Tanto, "is going through your eye!" Saren smiled and then disappeared.

"This meeting is adjourned."

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the council question our motives. And you, Shepard," Udina glowered.

"Yes?" Shepard asked innocently.

"What were you thinking?" Udina exclaimed. "Blowing up in front of the Council! We are trying to get you into Spectres and just for that outburst; they may ban you from it altogether!"

"I wanted to tell them to fuck off," Shepard said simply, "Be glad I didn't."

Udina gritted his teeth.

"Besides, they had already made their decision before we ever got there. And they let Saren go free because we didn't have any evidence," Shepard said. Udina nodded. She was right.

"Still, Captain Anderson…" Udina didn't need to finish.

"I know Saren," Anderson told them. "He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race! Every colony we have is at risk! Every world we control is in danger, even Earth isn't safe!" Shepard wanted to know more about what happened between Saren and Anderson, but he knew that now wasn't the time for it.

"The Council isn't going to help us now," Shepard noted. "We'll have to do it ourselves for now."

"As a Spectre," Udina rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He's virtually untouchable. We need some way to expose him."

"Any idea where we can find Garrus? We need to know if he found out anything," Shepard asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who might help us. His name is Harkin," Udina was going to say something else but Anderson cut in.

"Forget it! They suspended Harkin last month, drinking on the job," Anderson said, disgusted. "I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to!" Udina told him. "I don't want the Council to use your past history with Saren to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard can handle it." Shepard furrowed her brow.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation," Shepard said. "He has every right to be here as I do."

"No, Shepard," Anderson sighed. "The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Shepard could see the pain in his eyes. Shepard nodded.

"I need to take care of some business," Udina rubbed his forehead. "Captain, meet me in my office later." He turned and walked away towards the elevator.

"He may be an ass, but he's right," Anderson said. "You can probably find Harkin getting drunk in Chora's Den. It'd be worth talking to him, just don't believe everything you hear." Shepard smiled.

"Are there any other leads?" Shepard asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh, yeah, there is a volus over in the financial district, his name is Barla Von, and I believe he is an agent for the Shadow Broker. He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap." Anderson said. "Shepard!" Anderson called after her. "Stay safe."

Shepard turned around and smiled. She smiled, gave a small salute with two fingers, and set off. Anderson crossed his arms and watched her enter the elevator. He sighed. All he could do now was waiting.

Shepard left the Council chambers to find a volus banker named Barla Von. It was a possibility that he knew something about Saren. Time was of the essence, and that meant that she couldn't take a break every now and then.

Shepard clutched her side as pain tore through her broken ribs; she administered a painkiller from her spinal insert. She made her way to the CRT terminal and boarded a sky car headed towards the financial district. She exited and made her way to Barla Von's office. "I hear that you are an agent for the Shadow Broker, I was wondering if you have any information about Saren."

"You're very blunt, Shepard. But you're right. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren.

"How much will it cost?" Shepard asked will tapping on her Omni-tool.

"Normally this information would cost a small fortune, but I will make an exception in this case."

"What's the catch?" asked Shepard.

"There is no catch. The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him."

"What a shock, that seems to be a common occurrence these days."

"Saren isn't stupid, it makes no logical sense for him to turn on the shadow broker. He must have had a very good reason for betraying him. What I do know, is that the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan mercenary. You will find him down in the C-Sec Academy."

"Thanks for the information."

"My pleasure Commander."

"I would like to open an account with you."

"Uh, Commander the minimum amount to open an account with me is six figures."

"I understand, I have enough to cover that," Shepard replied tapping on her Omni-tool, allowing her balance to appear on his monitor.

"My, my commander, it would appear that my information was wrong, I had assumed that you were just an alliance marine, I had no idea that you would have a balance exceeding 25,000,000 credits."

"Not a problem."

"Ok I have set up an account, are there any instructions that you would like to add to the account?"

"Yes, if I am declared missing or killed in action, I wish for you to hold onto my balance for five years, as those two properties may be necessary for my current mission. If after those five years have passed, I give you permission to transfer the full balance to the John Grissom Academy."

"I understand commander, thank you for your business."

Shepard left his office, and boarded the skycar to C-Sec.

~end of chapter 7~


	9. The Quarian Mercenary

**The Quarian Mercenary**

When someone arrives in C-sec, the first thing that they see is a massive elevator to the space docks, but when Shepard arrived the first thing she saw was a large krogran arguing with C-sec guards.

"Urdnot Wrex, I would like a minute of your time." Shepard stated in the direction of the krogan.

"Do I know you, human?" Wrex said, squaring his shoulders and facing him. The human had to look up slightly to look him in the eye, but she did and once again, Wrex didn't see a hint of fear. Wrex grinned at this, his respect growing.

"Commander Shepard," the human introduced herself. "I need to talk with Fist. He's got information I need but I doubt he'll give it up willingly. I hear you're going after him too."

"You're point being?" Wrex asked, intrigued. He was talking to _the_ Commander Shepard.

"Well," Shepard said. "I figure I can make him talk in about…oh, 5 minutes. But if you come along, his lips may just burst wide open the minute we come in. And, it'll make life easier if we go as a team." Wrex pondered this for a moment.

"Commander Shepard," Wrex began. "I've heard a lot about you. We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you fair warning. _I'm going to kill Fist_." Wrex leaned in and whispered the last part, eyeing Shepard threateningly. Shepard only smiled.

"My people have a saying," Wrex began. "'Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend.'" Shepard smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Glad to have you on the team, Wrex," Shepard said, smiling evilly. Wrex smiled back, cocking his head in anticipation. "You can place your belongings on the Normandy, it's in dock 422."

Shepard took a skycar to Chora's Den, upon arrival, she was nearly ambushed by a pair of turians, but her upgraded infiltrator sensor suite afforded her a distinct advantage, as she saw them before they saw her. Shepard cloaked, and snuck up behind them, she overheard them speaking.

"Any idea why Master Saren wants her dead?"

"No, Master Saren is not paying us each 100,000 credits to think, now shut up, and wait for Shepard to get here."

Shepard sprang into action, grabbing her combat knife from the small of her back. She stabbed the first one in the side of his neck, the second one noticed that, raised his rifle, and received a knife to the face. "Interesting," Shepard muttered as she dropped his rifle.

"Shepard saw Harkin lounging on the chair, very drunk. His drunken eyes stared at her.

"Hey there, Princess!" Harkin called out to her, gesturing with a glass of…whatever was in it. "Looking for some fun? I gotta say that soldier getup looks real good on that bod of yours! Why don't you…" was the last thing that left Harkins mouth before Shepard's elbow bashed in his nose. "Call me princess again and you'll be picking the rest of your teeth off the floor!" Shepard glared at Harkin.

"Okay, okay! Just relax! What exactly do you want?" Harkin's attention was now on Shepard looking down on him.

"I'm looking for a C-Sec officer named Garrus," Shepard said. "Seen him?"

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office," Harkin said, taking a sip from his glass. "She runs a Med Clinic on the other side of the Wards. Last I heard he was going there."

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Dr. Michel shouted, fear gripping her face. Garrus hid behind a column nearby, pistol at the ready. Quietly peering around the corner, he wanted to take a shot, but the four thugs were too close to the doctor.

"That was smart, doc," one thug told her. "Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart! Keep your mouth shut or we'll…" The thug stopped in mid-sentence, looking past the doctor. Snarling, he ran up and grabbed her, holding the gun to her head.

Arriving at the med clinic, Shepard heard someone threatening Dr. Michel, she cloaked, and opened the door, two of the mercs saw this, and approached the door, pulling their rifle up, but nobody entered, so they relaxed again, Shepard saw this as an opportunity, and struck the two mercs with her sweeping knife, nearly decapitating both of them. They both hit the floor, and the other two mercs spun in place, the leader exclaimed. "Who're you!" he shouted, and Dr. Michel's face paled.

Shepard hit the button that would deactivate her cloak, and as it started to fade away she reached out to the third merc and broke his neck with a simple twist. Just then Garrus came around the corner and shot the fourth one straight through the temple, dead before he hit the floor.

Garrus stood up, smiling broadly. Finally, he had seen the famous Calista Shepard in action. She didn't disappoint.

"Perfect timing, Shepard!" Garrus exclaimed, happily. "Gave me a clear shot at that bastard!" Shepard looked at him. He turned to the doctor. "Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright," Michel fixed her hair. "Thanks to you. Both of you."

"Doctor," Shepard addressed her. "I'm Commander Calista Shepard, I know the men threatened you, but if you tell us who they worked for, I can protect you."

"They worked for Fist," Dr. Michel began. "They wanted to shut me up; to keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"What quarian?" Shepard asked, intrigued. Michel began fidgeting with her fingers and averted her eyes, thinking back.

"A few days ago, a quarian came into my office," Michel spoke slowly. "She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to get in touch with the Shadow Broker so she could trade information for a safe place to hide," Michel continued her story. "I put her in contact with Fist, the owner of Chora's Den. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore," Garrus cut in. "Now he works for Saren and the Shadow Broker is too happy about that."

"I'll bet," Shepard muttered.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michel asked incredulously. "That's stupid, even for him! Saren must have made him quite the offer!"

"That quarian must have something Saren wants," Garrus surmised. "Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

"A link between Saren and the geth," Shepard agreed. "Did the quarian say anything about it?"

"She did! She said the information she wanted to trade had something to do with the geth," Michel told them.

"She must have something that links the two together," Garrus said, his anger rising. "There's no way the Council can ignore this!"

"I guess we should pay good old Fist a visit," Shepard said, smiling. Garrus stopped him before he moved.

"Wait, Commander," Garrus said. "This is your show. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do! I'm coming with you!"

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation, but I knew what was really going on! Saren is a traitor to the Council and a _disgrace_ to my people!" Garrus shouted. Shepard smiled.

"Well, looks like I can't stop you, can I?" Shepard told him and Garrus nodded.

"You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist," Garrus said. "The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out."

"I know, I have already acquired his services, Garrus, you can meet him aboard the Normandy, and it is in dock 422." Shepard stated.

Arriving at Chora's Den, for the second time that day, Shepard noticed something was off. Not just the signs that were powered down, but the music was off as well, fist had set an ambush for her, and going in with a pair of knives and a pistol wasn't on her bucket list. "Jeff, who is on the Normandy?" Shepard asked

"Uh, Kaidan, Ashley, Michael, and Wrex, are on board, and the turian just boarded, why?" Jeff replied.

"Tell Mike to grab my armor and weapons, and meet me at Chora's Den, in the wards. Shepard out."

Half an hour later, Mike arrived with her armor and weapons in a her hardcase. She proceeded to strip down and outfit her equipment, while Mike watched on seemingly disinterested in her. "So, Shepard," Mike began, "what do you need me for, other than your personal assistant?"

"I'm assaulting Chora's Den and taking out Fist, I thought that you might want in. Am I mistaken?"

"Absolutely not, Shepard," Mike exclaimed, smashing his fists together.

Shepard and Sykes activated their tactical cloaks and snuck through the door. As soon as the door slid open, the bartender lifted his Scimitar assault shotgun out from underneath the bar. He brought it to bear waiting to assult the visitor, but nobody entered so he placed the shotgun onto the bar, and continued to wipe it down. Meanwhile Shepard drew a pair of throwing knives and took out a pair of turian mercs. Rounding the corner Sykes tried out his decoy. It got pinned down from three turian mercenaries packing M-76 Revenants. He quiley flanked and planted a HE sticky grendae onto the armor of the center merc. Shepard retrieved her knives and put them back in their respective holsters. She drew her vengeance smgs and took out a group of salarians' mercs hiding behind an overturned table. Glancing up at the ceiling allowed her to catch two turian providing over watch with grenade launchers. Meanwhile Sykes' grenade detonated sending the turians to an early grave. Shepard looked for anyone else. She crouched around and went towards the right side of the room, ready. She slowly checked behind each corner and every overturned table.

Shepard opened the door and was surprised.

"Stop right…" and that was all that left his mouth before he ate five darts from Sykes' ballistic blade launcher.

"Fist!" Shepard shouted from cover. "We need to talk!" Fist got up from his desk and hit a button, it activated a pair of liquid-cooled turrets. Fist turned and hid under his desk, breathing heavily. His eyes were bloodshot, shifting from one spot to another. Shepard narrowed her eyes.

"Liquid-cooled turrets!" Sykes shouted. "Those things can go on for ages!"

"You think?" Shepard shouted at him. Her hand gripped the knife attached to her left arm. She unsheathed it and held it in front of her.

Then Sykes saw Shepard relax. The same thing she did before her charge on Elysium. At that moment Sykes knew that fist was as good as dead, and it didn't really matter that he had turrets.

Shepard darted out of cover, knife in hand. The turrets continued to pound Sykes' cover, hoping to penetrate it. Shepard ran over to the first turret, and swiped her knife at the control lines in the neck of the turret- the barrels slowly started to spin down. Shepard leapt up and landed behind the second turret, it tried to line up a shot but that only caused it to expose those control lines, another swipe of her knife left that one spun down.

Fist heard the silence. He began laughing. He was alive! He had won! He was victorious! They were dead and he was alive! Fist ran out from behind his desk, tears beginning to pour from his eyes. Until he opened them and saw the truth. Both of his turrets were destroyed. And the second human was still there. Except he wasn't looking at him. He was staring in shock at someone else. Fist looked at the woman standing in front of him.

Shepard stood in front of Fist, breathing heavily. A chilled glass containing his specially imported Canadian whiskey was in her hand. She sighed and looked at Fist.

Fist visibly trembled at the sight. This woman was Shepard. Commander Calista Shepard.

"Fist," Shepard muttered. "I need a moment of your time."

Fist barely registered this. His face contorted to anger. He snarled as he drew his pistol and fired. The round shattered the glass of whiskey in Shepards hand, before deflecting off of her kinetic barriers.

Shepard sprang into action. Her knife came down across his arm, and severed Fist's hand still gripping the pistol.

Fist screamed as he gripped the stump of his arm and fell to his knees in pain. Shepard flicked her wrist, letting the blood fly off the blade and sheathed it. Shepard kept her eyes on his writhing form.

"Fist," Shepard said for the third time. "I need to ask you a question." Shepard didn't care if Fist was listening or not. She looked up and motioned for Sykes' to join her.

Sykes' was grinning, this was the second time time he had seen shepard in action. Fist, on the other hand, didn't care what Shepard did. His arm was bleeding profusely and he winced every time he looked at it.

Shepard yawned. She was tired.

"Where's the quarian?" Shepard asked. Fist looked up, tears pouring down his face. His mind fumbled around. His hand. He was told not to tell anyone about the quarian. His blood on the ground. The quarian. Rage.

Fist jumped up and tried to punch her with his good hand. Shepard stepped out of the way and grabbed Fist's wrist with her left hand. Her right hand reached under his elbow. She pushed against his elbow, and felt it pop, even inside his armor.

Fist screamed and fell to the ground. Sykes watched it all.

It took a while for Fist to calm himself down and look up again at Shepard.

"Where is the quarian?" Shepard asked again, this time with more emphasis. This time, Fist complied. He had nothing to lose.

"I…I…don't know where she is. That's the truth…" Fist breathed heavily.

Shepard calmly drew her pistol and shot fist in both legs, just above the knee.

"FUCK!" Fist wailed. "I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her! She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself!"

"Face to face? Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent," Wrex growled and leveled his gun. Fist flinched.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever," Fist wheezed. "Even _I_ don't know…his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her…I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up…it'll be _Saren's _men waiting for her." Fist began to laugh. The irony was just so funny he could hardly stand it. Shepard's foot on his bleeding stump brought his attention back.

"Give me the location. Now!" Shepard ordered. Fist winced at the pain.

"Here on the Wards! In the back alley by the markets! She's supposed to meet them right now! You can make it if you hurry!" Shepard regarded him for a moment, accepted this and turned around.

"Let's go," Shepard ordered, leaving the broken man behind.

A half a dozen targets appeared in the main bar, "Sykes' lets sneak out , but leave your decoy here to distract them.

Shepard arrived in the alley just a few minutes before Saren's men did. She climbed up a recessed ladder to a catwalk high above the alley. Shepard pulled her silenced M-86 Python off her back and zeroed it in. The turian entered the alley flanked by three salarians. A short while later a quarian entered the opposite end of the alley the turian approached the quarian.

Machinist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya watched the pacing turian carefully, watching for any sudden movements. She carefully looked around the alleyway, trying to keep her growing panic away. She began to have a growing suspicion that things weren't going to go according to plan.

"Did you bring it?" the turian's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes locked on to Tali's own. She was glad that she wore a mask; otherwise he would have seen how scared she was.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" Tali asked him, summoning up her courage. She straightened her body up, hands slowly drifting to her sides, where her grenades and pistol were.

"He'll be here when he's ready," the turian softly reassured her. He took a step towards her, gazing down at her. "Now, did you bring the evidence?" Tali stared again. This wasn't looking good at all.

"No way," she stated. "The deal's off." She stepped away from him, who merely looked at her.

"That's upsetting," the turian stated, and then shrugged. "Your choice."

Two salarians to her right drew their pistols. Tali glanced at them and threw a grenade and ran into cover.

Shepard heard the explosion, and expertly neutralized two of the salarians. Shepard fired at the turian, whose shield absorbed the first round before he dove into cover. That wasn't really that safe Shepard thought as she fired a round through the cover and saw a blue spray of blood paint the wall!

"Protect the Quarian Sykes!" Shepard hollered as she leapt down from her perch. "Do you see another salaria-argh!" Shepard yelled as she hit her knees in agony.

Sykes saw Shepard go down, clutching her head. Then he saw a salarian come out of cloak. He launched his ballistic blades at the salarian, it was torn in half, by the seven tightly packed blades.

Shepard awoke in the med clinic on the wards, wondering how she had ended up there. She saw Sykes on the far side of the room leaning against the wall, twirling her knife between his hands

"Sykes," Shepard said groggily, "what happened, why I am I here, what knocked me out?"

"Slow down Shepard, one thing at a time," Miek responded, "what do you remember?"

"I remember taking out the two salarians, and the turian, and then i got a killer headache, which im still sporting, and then everything goes black." Shepard commented.

"Ok, so you missed one, there was a salarian infiltrator waiting in cloak, behind you, I didn't see him until after he hit you." Replied Sykes.

"What type of weapon did he use?" Shepard asked quietly.

"He hit with some kind of neural shock, it put you into so much pain that your body shut down, and I had to carry you back here." Said Sykes.

"Did you deal with the salarian?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, I tore him in half." Replied Wrex.

"Oh, with bullets?" Shepard asked.

"No with my ballistic blades." Sykes stated. "The Captain asked you to meet him, and Udina in the embassy when you woke."

"Thanks Mike, where are my clothes?" Shepard asked.

"They are over there with your armor and weapons. Well I better get back to the Normandy to clean my weapons. See you later, Shepard." Sykescommented.

"Dr. Michel, am I fit for duty?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, Commander, your brain scans are clean. You are fit for duty, although you should probably stay away from heavy combat for the next couple of days." Dr. Michel responded.

Shepard got up out of bed, and pulled on her undersuit, and armor before heading to the CRT station. Upon arrival at the embassies, Shepard ran into Mr. Samesh Bhatia.

"Commander Shepard, I require some assistance." Samesh asked.

"I have to make a quick stop up at our embassy, and I'll be right with you." The Commander replied.

"At ease," Anderson told her. Anderson made eye contact with Shepard before he whispered. "Mind your temper and be polite."

After the words left his mouth, Ambassador Udina stalked into the room, his eyes a fire with rage. Shepard met his glare and a small-amused smile that crept onto her lips.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard," Udina barely controlled his rage. "An all-out assault on Chora's Den, gun battles in the Wards, do you have any idea how many people I've had to talk to so they wouldn't scream bloody-murder!" Udina raged on. "Do you have _any_ idea what this may do to our attempts of you joining the Spectres'?" Udina held out his hands incredulously. "The Council could ban you permanently!"

"It wasn't an assault, it was Sykes and myself. As to the gun battle in the wards, it was Saren's men against Sykes and myself. The Council has to listen to me, I have proof." Shepard shot back, then nodded over to the quarian. Udina startled slightly when he saw her, having just noticed her.

"A quarian?" Udina questioned. "What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Making your day, Ambassador," Shepard leaned forward a little. "She has evidence that links Saren to the geth."

"Really?" Udina noticeably brightened. "Maybe you should start at the beginning Miss…"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," Tali introduced herself and standing up.

"We don't see many quarians here," Udina remarked. "Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage," Tali answered.

"And you found something," Shepard interrupted. "Something to catch Saren's attention."

"During my travel, I began hearing reports of geth," Tali explained. "Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit, then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

Soon enough, a voice began to resound from the Omni-Tool. A very familiar voice.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory_," Saren's voice said arrogantly. "_The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit_."

The room was in silence.

"That was Saren's voice!" Anderson exclaimed. "This proves he was involved in the attack on Eden Prime!"

"We got him," Shepard grinned.

"He said that the beacon brought him one step closer to the Conduit," Ashley said. "Any idea what that means?"

"Not really," Shepard whispered. Something was nagging the back of her head, however. A creeping sense of familiarity was coming forward slowly. But it was infinitesimally small, that Shepard paid it no mind.

"It must have something to do with the Beacon. Maybe it's a piece of lost Prothean technology," Anderson's eyes widened. "Like a weapon."

Shepard sighed. More crap she would have to deal with later.

"Wait," Tali interjected. "There's more. Saren isn't working alone. According to the recording, he was with someone else." Tali played back the clip.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory_," Saren's voice said arrogantly. "_The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit_."

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers_," came a deep and seductive womanly voice.

"I don't recognize the other voice, the one talking about 'Reapers,'" Udina noted.

"Reapers...I feel like I've heard that name before…" that sense of recognition slowly began to creep forward again. This time, Shepard paid attention.

"The Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago," Tali explained. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished! At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little farfetched," Udina snorted. Shepard wasn't listening. She was battling something in her head. A rush of memories returned at the name of the Reapers.

"The vision on Eden Prime," Shepard breathed deeply as the memories faded away. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. "I may understand it now…"

Everyone looked at her. "I may have seen the Protheans being slaughtered by the Reapers," Shepard told them.

"The geth revere the Reapers as Gods," Tali's voice was barely above a whisper. "The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

"The Council is going to love this," Udina muttered.

Shepard sighed. He was right.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this," Anderson said. "This audio file proves Saren's a traitor!"

"What about the quarian?" Anderson asked.

"My name is Tali!" she exclaimed. Then she looked squarely at the commander. "You saw me in the alley Commander, you've seen of what I can do. Let me come with you!"

"I'm sorry," Shepard told her. "I was under the impression that you already _were_ part of my team. Am I mistaken?" Shepard hid her smile. She couldn't tell if she was happy. But she could hear it in her voice when she answered.

"Thanks, Commander!" Tali exclaimed. "You won't regret this!"

"But what about you're Pilgrimage?" Shepard asked.

"The Pilgrimage proves that we are willing to give ourselves up for the greater good," Tali told her firmly. "What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My pilgrimage can wait."

Shepard accepted this and nodded as she smiled.

"Anderson and I will go ahead and get things ready with the Council," Udina told him. "We'll let you know when they're ready. For now, just focus on getting better." With that he turned his back and left the room. Anderson made eye contact with Shepard and nodded before he left.

"Tali, you can take your things to the SSV Normandy, it is located in dock 422." Shepard left the human embassy as a wave of pain washed over her body. She activated her spinal implant for pain killers, only for her omni-tool to report that the tap had run out of them. Rushing past the worried Mr. Bhatia for a second time that day, she hopped aboard the CRT to the medical clinic. Upon arrival she heard Dr. Michel being threatened by someone on the video phone.

"Every time I come here, I see someone threatening you. Who is it this time, and what do they want?" asked Shepard.

"Oh Commander, it is you again. I have a bit a problem, at my last place of work, I was handing out medical supplies to homeless, and unfortunate people. When my boss found out he fired my coworker, and…" "Now he wants reparations," interrupted Shepard. "I can confront him if you want, just tell me what I need to do, and it will be done. But first my spinal implant has run out of pain killers, and these broken ribs will slow me down if I can't neutralize the pain."

"Here you go Commander," Dr. Michel said as she reloaded Shepard's spinal implant. "The blackmailer told me to bring this load of medical to Morlan down in the lower markets," Dr. Michel said pushing a holo-sled towards Shepard loaded with several large boxes marked medical supplies.

Shepard left the clinic, dosing herself with painkillers before boarding the boarding the CRT to the markets. Shepard left the tram pulling the holo-sled behind her.

"Is that Commander Shepard?" mumbled a man Shepard passed.

"Can I help you?" asked Shepard to the man.

"My name is Conrad Verner, I was wondering if I could get your autograph?" asked Conrad.

"Sure, here you go," Shepard said as she signed the paper that Conrad had provided.

"My wife will be so impressed, thank you Commander." Conrad exclaimed.

Shepard maneuvered the sled down the stairs to the lower markets.

"Welcome to Morlan's Famous Shop, what are you interested in stranger?" exclaimed a hyperactive Salarian, whom Shepard would have knocked out if he wasn't important to saving a friend's career. I have some medical supplies from Dr. Michel, I'm supposed to deliver them to you Morlan." Replied Shepard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," stammered Morlan.

"I do," a booming voice reported, which could only belong to a krogan.

Shepard turned to face the potential blackmailer.

"I'll be taking those now, thank you very much."

"I don't believe that this encounter is over," Shepard said before leaping into action, simultaneously she unsheathed two of her throwing knives, and stabbed the krogan in two of his three hearts. "Who do you work for?" demand Shepard.

"The weary krogan responded immediately "Banes! I work for a man named Armistan Banes!"

"that's good, I like it when people give me the answers I require so easily, now in order to protect my friends you have to die," Shepard said before cutting its throat.

"Morlan!" Shepard yelled, and the Salarian ran over, hoping not to meet the same fate as the newly deceased krogan.

"Yes, Shepard?" the Salarian stammered.

"Call C-Sec, tell them there has been a murder in the lower markets, and these supplies are now yours to sell, if you mention anything relating to me I will find you." Shepard responded curtly.

Shepard stood up, and walked over to the CRT in the alley by Chora's Den. She travelled to C-Sec academy, and took the elevator to the Alliance docking station. Arriving at dock 422, Shepard's omni-tool beeped indicating that Shepard had received a high priority message from Captain Anderson. It indicated that the Council was ready for them. She quickly boarded the Normandy to change into her dress blues, and bumped into Wrex.

"Shepard I was paid to deal with Fist, but you did it without me, so here is my payment." Wrex said before transferring over half a million credits.

Shepard walked into the Council chambers, flanked by Anderson. "Udina is presenting the evidence to the Council."

"Let's pray they listen," Shepard muttered. As she neared the podium, she heard the recording once more.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory_," Saren's voice said arrogantly. "_The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit_."

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers_," came a deep and seductive womanly voice.

"You wanted proof," Udina claimed. "There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador," the turian councilor said, stately and regimented. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren," the asari councilor spoke up, looking slightly confused and worried. "Matriarch Benezia, she is a powerful matriarch, and a leader, many asari have followed her."

"Regardless of this, she will make formidable ally for Saren," the salarian councilor said. "I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core," Anderson answered. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that supposedly wiped out the Protheans 50,000 years ago. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods, and that Saren is their prophet. They follow him because they believe that Saren knows how to bring them back from wherever they vanished to," Shepard interjected.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back," Anderson continued. "Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" the salarian councilor asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers," Shepard told him. "That's bad enough, don't you think?"

"Listen to what you're saying!" the turian councilor exclaimed. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible! It has to be! Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something."

"We're just telling you what we know," Shepard shot back. "If you don't want to believe us that's your choice. However, just let us remind you that we were right about Saren and all. It may be in your best interest to trust us this time."

"This is different," the asari councilor's cool voice tried to calm him down. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, commander," the salarian councilor told him with a slight hint of amusement. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."

"Maybe," Shepard said. "Maybe the Reapers are just so-called gods the geth created when they began thinking on their own. You could say that all gods in the universe are just a bunch of fairy tales told for our amusement. But I know what I saw when the Beacon invaded my mind. I saw machines that weren't geth wiping out the Protheans. I felt their pain as they died. I heard their screams as they were slaughtered."

"Do you expect us to believe-!" the turian councilor exclaimed.

"Frankly and respectfully, councilor, I don't give a flying fuck what you believe!" Shepard interrupted. "I know what I saw and I'm going with my gut and believing it! The Reapers may be just an old legend, but the power they wielded was real! And if Saren gets his hands on it, he could destroy the galactic civilization with a cough!"

"Saren's a rogue agent on the run for his life!" the turian councilor shot back. "He no longer has the rights and resources of a Spectre! The Council has stripped him of his position!"

"Big fucking deal!" Shepard exclaimed, " he has an army of geth, a very powerful matriarch, oh yeah and a big fuck-off dreadnought that rivals the Destiny Ascension. He murdered an entire colony to get at a prothean beacon. He doesn't need the resources of the Spectres. In the past when a Spectre went rogue, you sent another Spectre after them. Make me a Spectre. Give me the resources to track down Saren." Shepard ranted.

The asari councilor looked over at the salarian. He looked over at her and nodded. They both looked over at the turian. He sighed and nodded. He could see no other way.

"Commander Shepard," the asari's voice was soft but commanding. "Please kneel."

Shepard looked at the floor and then at the Captain, who nodded, smiling. Were they really going to do this now? She got down on her knees and the podiums where the councilor's were suddenly detached and slid towards Shepard. They got off of the pods and approached the Commander.

"It is the decision of the Council that you, Commander Calista Shepard, be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," the asari's voice boomed throughout the hall, powerful and commanding.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged from the fire of service in battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. You, Commander Calista Shepard, have proven yourself to be forged from that fire and have done actions that elevate you above all others," he spoke firmly. "Will you, Commander Calista Shepard, continue to prove yourself worthy of our choice, worthy to be called one who has ascended above the normal bounds of battle?

"I will," Shepard answered.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will. You, Commander Calista Shepard, have proven yourself to hold the symbols governed by the Spectres," she voice was commanding. "Will you, Commander Calista Shepard, continue to uphold these ideals, to be the right hand of the council and be the instrument of our will?"

"I will," Shepard answered.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold. You, Commander Calista Shepard, have proven yourself willing to bear this burden," the turian's voice was oddly strong. "Will you, Commander Calista Shepard, continue to bear the weight of being the protector of the galactic peace, to be the first and last line of defense and to uphold the safety of the galaxy?"

"I will," Shepard, answered.

The Turian Councilor then turned and pulled an ancient ornately etched sword from a display. He proceeded to tap her left shoulder, and her right shoulder, followed by the top of her head.

"Commander Shepard please stand." The Asari Councilor Stated. "When you arrived today, you were Lieutenant Commander Calista Shepard, a Human Alliance Marine. When you leave, you will be Spectre Calista Shepard, agent of the Citadel and the Council Races."

To all who stood there, she seemed taller, stronger and more confident than when she arrived. None knew if this was a trick the Citadel played on their minds, or if there was some sort of magic. What they did know was that Calista Shepard had changed tremendously from the beginning of the ceremony to the end.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander," the Asari smiled at her. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Shepard smiled back at them all.

"I'm honored," she told them.

After the ceremony ended Captain Anderson sought out Shepard, whose grin had still not disappeared.

"Shepard, the Alliance has chosen to uphold your current military record, even though you are now a Spectre, the Alliance wishes you to maintain the strict displine of an Alliance Officer. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy requisitions office, as your Spectre status has unlocked new upgrades, weapons, and armor."

Shepard walked to the back of the Council Chambers, and took the elevator to the presidium, where she caught the CRT to the Academy. Descending the stairs, she arrived in the requisitions office.

"How may I help you, Ma'am," the young turian asked Shepard.

"I would like to see your combat equipment." Replied Shepard.

"Sure, stand still, this scanner will get your measurements, and identity."

Shepard patiently waited as a blue laser grid scanned her body.

"Ok, let's see, Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy, Spectre? Oh I heard that, but wasn't sure."

"It's ok, can I see entitlements?" asked Shepard.

"Absolutely Ma'am." Responded the Turian officer.

Shepard compared her current Armax hardsuit against the current lineup, once again nothing compared to it. Although an upgrade to it included a small gatling turret to be mounted on the left shoulder. She also selected toned down versions for the rest of her combat squad, as well as upgraded weapons and armor for them.

"Being a Spectre gives a substantial discount so the total cost comes to 1,500,000 credits." Replied the Turian.

"Ok," Shepard said while she wirelessly transferred the amount from her account.

"Shepard to Normandy."

"Normandy here Commander." Replied Joker.

"Can you send a couple of servicemen down to C-Sec Academy to pick up the squads weapons and armor? I'm on my way up to get into something more comfortable." Shepard stated, before exiting the office.

Shepard walked over to the elevator that would take her to the Alliance docking platform.


	10. Under New Ownership

**Under New Ownership**

The elevator door opened and Shepard walked out onto the docking platform. She spotted Udina and Captain Anderson immediately.

"I've got big news for you, Shepard," Udina said. "Captain Anderson is stepping down as Commanding Officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now." While Udina was speaking, Shepard locked his eyes with Anderson who folded his arms, almost uncomfortably.

"She's quick and quiet and you know the crew," Anderson said. "A perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander." Shepard didn't say anything for a moment.

"I want the truth," Shepard finally said. "Why are you stepping down, sir?"

"You needed your own ship," Anderson answered. "A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And it's time for me to step down." Shepard looked at him for a moment.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him," Anderson said. "But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues."

"We've had reports of Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact and there have been sightings around Noveria," Udina told him.

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria," Anderson said. "Maybe you can find the Conduit before he does." Shepard sighed.

"The Reapers are the real threat," Shepard said.

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard," Udina told him. "I'm not sure they even exist." Shepard glanced over at him, giving a certain look that said 'I don't care what you think.'

"But if they do exist," Anderson said. "The Conduit's the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning."

"I promised him my knife would be going in his eye," Shepard said. "I intend to keep that promise." Anderson nodded while Shepard hid her enthusiastic smile.

"We have one for lead," Udina said. "Matriarch Benezia, the other voice in that recording, she has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name is Liara. Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring a Prothean Ruin on Therum, one of the planets of the Artemis Tau Cluster."

"Looks like I should start there," Shepard said.

"It's your decision, Commander," Anderson said. "You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us."

"But your actions still reflect humanity as a whole!" Udina told him sternly. "You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up."

"Wouldn't want to make your job too difficult now would we, Ambassador?" Shepard joked, and raised her hands defensively. "Relax. I'll try not to make things any harder on you."

"Glad to hear it. Remember, you were a human long before you were a Spectre," Udina told him. "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have." With that he left, leaving Anderson and Shepard to themselves. Shepard looked at him for a moment.

Shepard put down her hand and continued to stare at the hatch, still trying to think of what happened.

She walked into the Normandy, and proceeded towards Captain Anderson's old room, now her room. Changing out of her dress blues, and into Alliance Fatigues, Shepard walked up to the bridge.

"Captain Anderson survives hundreds battles and then gets taken down by backroom politics," Joker spoke up. Shepard looked at him. "Just watch your back, Commander. If things go bad on this mission, you're next on the chopping block."

Shepard approached him and looked out the window. She could see the Captain enter the elevator and leave. She sighed.

"There was nothing you could have done, Commander," Joker assured him. "Sure, the Captain got screwed, but there was nothing you could have done. No one here is blaming you. The entire crew is behind you, one hundred percent. The intercom's open. You want to say a few words?"

Shepard regarded the intercom for a moment, breathed and pressed the button.

"This is Spectre Agent Lieutenant Commander Shepard of Alliance Special Forces speaking," Shepard spoke from her heart, bringing the crew to attention. "We have our orders. Find Saren and bring him to justice. He's a rogue ex-Spectre on the run and he will not go down without a fight. But neither shall we!"

Tali looked up from her belongings to listen to the proud voice on the intercom and she knew she made the right decision when she decided to join Shepard.

"We will not go down without a fight, not because I say so, or because the Council says so, but because we say so! Humanity says so! Every individual in the galaxy says so! They have spoken and we have answered! They want us to prove that we can fight for them all and we shall prove that very thing! We shall prove that humanity is not just another race they can disregard as just another backwater race that needs to be taught a lesson! We shall prove that we won't go down without a fight!"

Kaidan was receiving migraine medicine from Dr. Chakwas, but now listened to his Commanding Officer's booming voice. Dr. Chakwas smiled as she listened as well.

"Saren attacked one of our colonies, but that does not mean that this is a grudge against our race alone! He has declared war on all species, on all races and he will not stop until we are all wiped off the face of the galaxy! So we shall not stop until he and his Geth army are wiped away from this galaxy!"

The crew paid full attention, not because it was their Commanding Officer speaking, but because they wanted to hear this. They wanted to know what they were up against and Shepard was telling them just that.

"Saren is waiting for us! I say we don't let him wait any longer! I say we let him know just how strong we are! I say we let him know just how powerful we are! And before this is over, he will make him wish he hadn't attacked Eden Prime!"

Ashley smiled as she stood beside Wrex. Garrus, and Michael Sykes looked up from modifing the Mako IFV.

Shepard released the button and breathed again, out of breath.

"Well said, Commander," Joker said. "Captain would be proud."

"The Captain's not here now, Joker," Shepard told him. "He gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't fail! I won't fail!"

"Have the servicemen returned from the academy yet?" Shepard asked Joker.

"Yes, Commander, the returned through the cargo bay while you were talking with Captain Anderson and Udina.

She turned sharply and walked briskly away.

As Shepard walked, she felt an old energy return to her. It was power; the power and drive to destroy whatever crossed her path. Her eyes burned with the fury of this power as she decided where to go. Her eyes continued to burn as the Normandy left the Citadel and made their way to the Artemis Tau Cluster. She examined the codex of the planet Therum.

_"Therum is one of the Alliance's rich, industrial worlds due to the high amount of heavy metals found on the planet. Core samples rich with the fossils of simple silicon-based organisms indicate Therum was more habitable in the past than it is at present. As of now, its surface is much more barren and rocky with areas where molten lava has broken through the surface. The colony was founded by the Alliance in 2167 with the capital of Nova Yekaterinburg. It takes around 6.4 Earth Years for Therum to complete one circuit around Knossos, has a radius of around 6,724 kilometers, has 28.3 hour days, has an atmospheric pressure of 0.68 atmosphere, has a surface temperature of around 59 °C, it's gravity is around 1.12 g's and has no satellites orbiting it."_

"Where's the largest Prothean dig site?" Shepard asked. Pressly checked his readings.

"Around 50 kilometers due west of Outpost 7B, here," Pressly pressed a button and the area was highlighted in bright green on the holographic image of the planet.

"What's the closest the Mako can get?" Shepard asked.

"Around 3 miles south of it," Pressly replied. "Can't find anything closer, the entire area is covered in lava and mountains, sir."

"Good enough," Shepard said. She glanced over her shoulder. "Get the team ready, Sykes. We leave in ten."

"Listen up," Shepard raised her voice. "We've arrived at planet Therum. Now, according to our information, Dr. Liara T'Soni will be on this planet, doing research on the Prothean Ruins. She is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, the female voice on that recording Tali found. She may have information of Saren's whereabouts. If not, she'll have information on the Prothean. Maybe then we'll find out what the Conduit is."

"And if she proves hostile?" Wrex asked.

"We need her alive," Shepard told him. "If she is a part of Saren's crew, we need to disarm her and interrogate her."

"Whatever you say, Shepard," Wrex shot back, smiling. Shepard nodded and glanced over at the Mako. She grinned. How she loved it.

"We'll use Makos to get to the ruins," Shepard nodded towards the machines. "Ashley, you'll drive the second Mako, Wrex is your gunner, and Kaidan will keep it moving. Garrus, you'll be Sykes' gunner, and Tali keep it moving. I will perform a halo jump and meet you at the dig site. Everyone clear on what they'll be doing?" Everyone voiced their agreement. "Move out," Shepard ordered.

"Hang on!" Sykes shouted. The _SSV Normandy_ flew through the air and opened the cargo bay doors. As it did, Mike, and Ashley punched the gas and the Mako's roared to life. They shot forward from the garage and began to free-fall.


	11. Prodigal Daughter

**The prodigal daughter**

Shepard pushed a button, and the fusion torches fired up, throwing a foot long cone of fire down, slowing the Mako's descent. It soon crashed to the ground, with the tires connecting to the ground, throwing dirt and rocks into the air. The interior was silent for a time.

"Commander I'm picking up strange readings," Joker's voice crackled over the comm. "_Really _strange, like off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few clicks away from the drop zone."

"Ashley watch our six," Shepard ordered.

Wrex swung the second Mako's turret around, and watched his arcs.

They silently began to drive down the path. As they rounded the corner of a large mountain, they found themselves near a large volcanic lake. And felt a heavy vibration.

"What the hell?" Ashley muttered.

"Incoming geth dropship," Tali yelled across comms.

"Armatures!" Tali yelled.

Suddenly the lead Mako accelerated, forcing everyone back in their seats. The nose dug in as Shepard cranked the wheel left and fired the jets at the same time, forcing the Mako to spin out. The squad cried out in dismay, but Shepard was not concerned, it was all under control. Something hit the hull. Hard. Then it went away, just as they thought everything was fine, another something hit the hull, but it too went away.

"Commander," Wrex inquired over comms, "did you take out the armatures the way i think you did?"

"And which way is that Wrex?" asked Shepard.

"I think the Mako hit both armatures." Tali stated, before Wrex could reply.

"That's not all that happened," Shepard responded, I hit them and they flew into the lava!" exclaimed Shepard.

The two M-35's continued their ascent up the mountainous terrain. They wre approaching a small outpost, and bridge across a river of molten rock, when that erie vibration came back.

Wrex sensed the incoming threat long before the rest of the squad felt it. He began tracking the the dropship when it was still several km's out.

"That dropship is coming back around. Garrus rotate your turret to 268 degrees, track this dropship with me, see if it drops off any surprises." Wrex said to Garrus.

"Roger that Wrex." Garrus said while rotating his turret.

"Commander, you might want to slow down, i'm picking up around forty various geth soldiers, i think they might even have a couple of rocket troopers."Tali cautiously said while glancing towards Shepard.

"Ashley hold up, we have multiple rocket troopers ahead of us..." Shepard said, before getting interupted.

"And a loitering dropship, Commander." Garrus added.

"I'm going to dismount and scope out these rocket troopers, from that ridge." Shepard told the squad.

_Several minutes later_

"Yeah there are at least 20 rocket troopers, and double that for assault troopers. They are also guarding four turrets, and i think a prime." Shepard reported while looking throught the scope on her M-777 Dragon anti-materiel rifle.

Shepard steadied herself, and began to control her breathing. Glancing at the laser range finder, she adjusted for the high heat of the planet, lining up her crosshairs on the primes neck. She tweaked the ammo to an EMP round, and fired. The hyper velocity round exited her barrel, and closed the 4 km distance in less than one-hundreth of a second. It impacted the prime slightly above the thick chest armor. The disrupter round passed right through its heavy barriers, and the kinetic energy contained in the round blew its head off. Then the round detonated. The radius is small for the intial explosion, but the arcing effect that follows travelled across every single geth in the formation. Shepard watched the shield of every geth detonate as the charge overloaded them, causing each trooper to explode decimating the formation with flying geth parts. One geth was lucky, it was far enough awy from its allies to avoid getting overloaded, although it got taken down by a flying leg. This didn't stop it though, before Shepard terminated its program, it contacted the dropship.

"Uh, Commander?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah Garrus?" replied Shepard.

"The dropship is in the process of intercepting you." Garrus said.

"Meaning?" asked shepard while getting up and stowing her rifle.

"It is a couple of clicks out and is heading for you. Not us, it flew right past us. Get the fuck off that ridge Shepard!" Garrus yelled.

Shepard spun around and sure enough there was the dropship. Shepard watched as the ejection system launched 4 objects.

Shepard watched as the four objects impacted the ground in cloud of dust. They unfolded into amatures. All four of them. Shepard versus four armatures. Shepard grinned, then cloaked. The four armatures just sat there scanning the area where the human was supposedly located. The human that decimated their advance team.

Shepard walked over to the first armature, and climbed onto its back. She carefully removed a panel and saw several circuit boards. Sliding one of the boards out that shepard knew was the IFF control board, she pulled open her omni-tool, and reconfigured the parameters. Next she tweaked the shield limiter and incresed the charge to 400%. Shepard then closed the panel and held on.

The tweaked armature rotated its head cannon towards another, and charged up. Then it fired its coaxially mounted machinegun and decimated its shields, the charged round then fired, and blew a hole clean through the first armature. And the second armarture. The third armature began to fire on Shepards mount and it fired back, first with the coaxial gun and then the seige gun.

"Hey Tali, want to meet my new pet?" Shepard asked with a giggle.

"Pardon?" asked Tali.

"Yeah i reprogrammed a geth armature, used it to take out the other three. And now im riding it." Replied Shepard.

"Riding it where Shepard?" asked Garrus.

"Down to the mako's." Replied Shepard. "Tali, can you make some form of a leash, or tether for it?"

"Uh, I think so why do you need a tether?" asked Tali.

"I'm going to cast a lift field onto it, so it will be pulled into the air. I need something to keep it attched to the mako, while we are driving, so it doesn't float away." Answered Shepard.

Several minutes later the two mako's were off, a geth armature floating in the air like a helium balloon attached to the lead M35.

They crossed the bridge over the magma river, and proceeded to the next checkpoint. There were a pair of rocket troopers, and a prime in the way.

"Wrex take the left rocket trooper, Garrus get the other one, i'll deal with the prime." Shepard ordered while grinning.

This time Shepard gave warning to her occupants as to her manuevers. "Tali, Garrus, i'm ramming a geth prime."

However, Shepard gave the warning several seconds before impact, so they couldn't really prepare. Only this time instead of flying into the nearby lava flow, the prime was just knocked over, and the mako just drove over it.

"Shepard, the geth beneath us is still alive, and it just sent a signal to that loitering dropship." Tali stated.

"Wrex, Garrus watch the skies, that dropship should be returning any minute now. Tali can you disable the prime from in here?" Asked Shepard.

"No, I require direct connection for a geth that large, although you can disable it faster than i can." Tali replied.

"How?" Asked Shepard.

"With your knife." Replied Tali.

"Oh." Shepard answered, while dismounting.

Shepard proceeded to unsheathe her knife and sever the primes head from its now prone body. She returned to the mako, and the two tanks sped off towards their target.

The two tanks turned the corner, and were faced with three anti-tank turrets.

"Back up Ashley!" Shepard ordered.

The three turrets fired, two of the rounds hit the rocks on either side of the lead mako, the third round, however did not. It impacted the shields and no shrapnel got through, but the high explosive round enveloped the mako in fire. Ashley got a pained expression on her face, hoping that it survived the encounter.

The geth anti-tank turrets thought it was dead, exactly what shepard wanted, they tilted downward. Garrus fired the 150mm cannon decimated the centre turret, and the right turret, but before he could hit the last one it exploded.

"Got it!" Wrex exclaimed.

They stopped when the Mako couldn't jump over an apparent rockslide. Shepard and her team crouched warily, breathing heavily. They had little trouble before, with Wrex manning the turret and Shepard behind the wheel. But when they left it behind, they had to deal with the canyon ahead of them. Shepard raised her right hand in a fist, telling the squad to halt. Looking at the terrain, it eerily reminded her of Eden prime, and Jenkins' subsequent death by assault drone. Not this time thought Shepard, as she applied her tactical cloak. "Garrus, Ashley, cover me," Shepard called out before she disappeared from radar.

"How can we cover you if we can't see you," asked Garrus.

"Tune your radar to monitor, extremely high frequencies, it will pick up my sub dermal tracker." Replied Shepard.

"Uh what frequency?" inquired Ashley.

"Three point five seven Exahertz," replied Shepard.

Everyone tuned their radar's to pick up Shepard's sub dermal tracker, at the same time pondering if anyone else in the group had one. As if reading their thoughts, Shepard piped up "only Alliance Special Forces, have sub dermal trackers."

One by one Geth returns started to drop off the radar, as the combination of Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus, began executing the synthetics.

Finally they had made it to the gigantic mining complex. There was a large building of some kind towards one side of the makeshift path they followed. She guessed it served as quarters for the miners that worked here. But Shepard knew that there were none. Across from the building stood a large platform with a walkway that extended towards the ground. From the platform there was a large cylindrical tube that extended deep within the ground.

"That's where we can enter the ruins," Shepard spoke aloud, pointing towards the tube. "That's where we need to go."

"Understood, commander," Ashley agreed. "But, frankly speaking, ma'am, I don't like it."

"It's too easy," Wrex spoke up. Shepard nodded.

"Be cautious," Shepard told them. Everyone tensed as they continued to walk forward, wary of the land around them.

The team moved expertly as one as they walked forward. Shepard was at point, her eyes proficiently checking the area for hostiles. She crouched and moved a hand to her left, motioning whoever was on her left to move forward slowly. Ashley, Garrus hung back as precision rifle support, while Wrex had a pilfered M-76 Revenant out as heavy fire support, and Tali had her shotgun out. Shepard moved forward, wielding her M-25, ready for anything.

Shepard began to feel the ground around her vibrate as a humming noise begun to creep its way across the landscape. Shepard held her rifle close to her shoulder as she quickly looked up towards the sky. She groaned aloud.

A Geth drop ship flew through the air and hovered quickly over the land in front of the team. Everyone poised, ready for anything.

A squad of Geth Shock Troopers hit the ground, followed closely by another Colossus.

"Ah, shit," Wrex, groaned.

"TAKE COVER!" Shepard shouted and everyone moved as the geth opened fire and hoppers sprung out of their hiding spots.

Ashley and Garrus hit the ground and immediately began sniping the shock troopers. Tali, Wrex, and Kaidan ran behind a container.

A hopper jumped towards the wall. Shepard had time. The hopper rebounded off the wall and towards a boulder. Shepard had all the time in the world. The hopper stopped on the boulder, a red light slowly growing larger on its flashlight head. Shepard whipped one of her knives at it. The hopper stopped moving, its light quickly dying.

Ashley peeked through her scope and fired at the nearest geth trooper. Its shield was down. Garrus took the geth's head clean off. Garrus smiled, not only at his kill but also at the teamwork. Ashley seemed to have put complete faith in Garrus' abilities. It was a start, he guessed.

Wrex was beginning to get extremely annoyed with the little buggers, hopping from place to place. They weren't going to make it easy, were they? However, Wrex was lucky. One hopper was shooting straight towards him, much to Wrex's glee. As the hopper came for him, Wrex sidestepped. His arms were stubby, but his hands were strong and managed to snatch the hopper as it flew through the air. Holding the wriggling thing in his hand, Wrex used his mighty jaws and bit down on the pathetic thing's head. The hopper slumped in his hand and Wrex spat the head out while dropping the body. That made his day.

Kaidan was busy firing at the geth shock troopers. There were only two of them left now, behind cover. He aimed carefully with his pistol, waiting for one to poke its head out. Without losing sight of the area they were hiding, Kaidan reached out towards it and lifted the general area into the air. The ground began to glow slightly and the area began to slowly rise into the air. Kaidan saw that he had snagged both of the geth troopers in the field.

Garrus watched Kaidan lift the two troopers into the air, and taking advantage of this he charged his shot, bypassing the shields of both of them, allowing Ashley to finish them off.

Kaidan returned back into cover, breathing heavily. He glanced over to his right and made eye contact with Shepard. Shepard gave him thumbs up and a smile. Kaidan nodded in return.

"Nice job," Wrex complimented gruffly.

"Thanks," Kaidan breathed, shaking the dizziness away from his eyes. His head was starting to hurt.

Garrus took a quick look and saw a hopper on top of the boulder Shepard was ducking behind. It was looking menacingly at Shepard, lens flaring.

That's all it did because Shepard blew its annoying head off with her pistol without looking. She quickly looked around; peeking over the boulder she was ducking behind.

She had half a second to realize that the Colossus had just fired its Siege cannon at her before she rolled out of the way.

The ground she was just on evaporated and Shepard felt the shockwave go through her bones. When she looked back, the boulder seemed to have melted and a large impact crater had been formed. Shepard glanced over the cover she was behind now, nearer to Garrus and Ashley. The Colossus was the main problem.

"Focus all fire on that Colossus!" Shepard shouted.

"Shepard draw its fire, I'm going sneak around and take it out." Tali shouted.

Firing her assault rifle, Shepard concentrated her firepower on the Colossus. They needed to bring it down! Shepard saw Tali draw a knife and run behind it. Suddenly the Colossus spasmed and died. Tali was about to run off.

"Tali!" Shepard called. "Come here for a moment." Tali walked over. "You always carry that blade?"

"Yeah," Tali said. "It belonged to my great grandmother. It's been in our family for generations."

"May I see it?" Shepard asked.

"Sure," Tali held it up, handle first to Shepard. Shepard examined it.

It had a black obsidian blade with a pearl handle and small hilt. It was twice as long as Shepard's Tanto, and four times as long as her throwing knives. The blade was as long as the length from Tali's knee to her ankle. Shepard swung the blade once. It cut smoothly in the air.

"It's a good blade," Shepard noted.

"Yes," Tali said. "When my mother died, it was passed on to me."

"Let's go," Shepard said getting up. Everyone snapped to attention and followed her up the ramp to the entrance to the mine.

Shepard pressed a button and the door opened to reveal a dimly lit tunnel that stretched on deeper into the ground. Everyone gazed into the darkness in a hushed silence.

Shepard took the first step and her crew followed.

The cavern was quiet and slightly dark. Light from the nearby lamps was the only thing that lit the cave, but the geth didn't need light. They could see well enough without light. The particular geth trooper standing by the elevator didn't really care much for light. It also didn't care much for the Prothean tower near the center of the cave. It had a job to do; guard the exit and make sure no one got in.

A geth drone hovered nearby, beeping silently to itself. It slowly went back to its patrol by heading up the passageway leading up to the surface.

It met its end halfway up the passageway.

The geth trooper by the elevator didn't hear the drone's demise. It also didn't hear Shepard sneak up and stab her knife through its head.

Shepard quickly took a look around, seeing if anything heard the noise. Silently, she placed the dead geth to the ground, eyes never leaving the area. Nothing came. After a moment, Shepard signaled her team to move forward.

The team emerged from the passageway, weapons ready. Wrex tossed the remains of the drone on the ground and brought his shotgun to bear.

"Amazing," Kaidan breathed. He was staring at the Prothean tower and the glowing light blue doorways.

"From what I can tell," Tali said. "The cave formed around the ruins after it was built. It must have taken a long time just to reach it from the surface."

"We're not here to go sight-seeing, people," Shepard told them. "Let's just find the good doctor and go our merry way."

They all nodded and proceeded to cautiously make their way deeper into the cave. They met little resistance and whatever enemy they did meet, was easily taken down. Soon, they all piled into an elevator and made their way deeper underground.

The elevator began to spark and jerked to a halt. Sparks flew everywhere as every tried to regain their footing.

"Stupid elevator," Wrex grumbled.

"This is exactly the reason why I hate elevators," Shepard exclaimed. She sighed and grabbed the doorway, it wouldn't budge. "Wrex get your meet hooks over here and open this door." Shepard commanded. Wrex walked over and yanked open the door. The metal shrieked and protested against the frame. Luckily, they were near a platform, though it didn't seem to go anywhere. Shepard jumped out of the elevator and onto the platform, weapons raised. Her team followed cautiously behind.

"Um…h-hello?" came a soft voice from below. It sounded so…meek and small to her. Glancing over the railing, she saw another platform below, where the voice came from. Shepard gestured for her team to go over the side and jumped over the railing, landing on her feet and instinctively bent her knees to reduce the noise.

Shepard looked up to a blue, glowing transparent doorway. Behind the doorway was a transparent, floating sphere. And inside the sphere, floating with her arms stretched out was Dr. Liara T'Soni.

Finally.

"Can you hear me out there?" Liara pleaded. "I'm trapped! I need help!"

"I can see that! Stop shouting!" Shepard told her. Liara shut her mouth, looking slightly chagrined. Shepard examined her for a moment. She wore the traditional scientist suit, which was green with stripes of white. Her skin was of a light blue hue, and her lips were slightly pink. As with all Asari, her features had much more in common with humans, which some people found slightly unnerving.

"Yes, that's me," Liara said. "Thank the goddess! I didn't think anyone would come looking for me! Listen! This thing I'm in is a Prothean security device! I can't move so…I need you to get me out of it, alright!"

"How'd you get in there?" Kaidan asked.

"I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here," Liara told them. "Can you believe _that_? Geth beyond the Veil! I activated the tower's defenses; I knew the barrier curtain would keep them out."

"Yeah, no shit," Shepard muttered. Ashley shook her head.

"When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to," Liara continued. "I was trapped in here! You must get me out! Please!"

Shepard looked at the Asari for a moment. She really did look helpless. She couldn't ignore her. "Alright," Shepard asked, "How do we do it?"

"There's a control in here that should deactivate this thing," Liara told him. "You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here!"

"We'll find a way," Shepard said. "I promise." Liara seemed comforted by that.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus called. Shepard turned and walked to where Garrus was standing by the railing. Garrus pointed to a large contraption. "That's a mining laser, isn't it?"

Shepard looked at it for a moment. Then a mischievous grin popped onto her face.

"Why yes it is!" Shepard said cheerfully. She turned back to Liara. "We'll be back in a moment."

"Be careful," Liara warned. "There's a Krogan with the Geth.

"We'll manage," Shepard told them. "Hang in there. We'll get you out." Shepard smiled slightly. Liara smiled back hopefully.

Liara watched them leave. After they left, a thought came to her mind. She now recognized the woman in front of her. Commander Calista Shepard! She had heard of her before but never really paid much attention. She was just another human to her. Why should she care?

Oh, she had heard of how Shepard had come in contact with a Prothean beacon, one that was still intact and functional. She almost packed up camp and left Therum the minute she heard. However, she also heard of how it was destroyed almost afterwards. She was disappointed but busied herself with other things.

She stared at the ground as she continued to think over the past few days as well as her current predicament. How helpless was she? When the Geth came all she could do was run and hide. And now she ended up getting caught by a Prothean security device, like a pitiful child. She felt so pathetic. Now all she could do was wait for Shepard and her team to free her from her own mistakes. She couldn't help but wish that she were more like Shepard. Or more like some of the others with her. She just wished she could do more than just study rocks and fossils. She knew she loved her work on the Protheans. It was her life. But she wished she had talent for something more…useful.

"How's life?" came a cheerful voice that broke through her thoughts.

Surprised, she would have jumped if she could. Quickly looking to her left, she saw Shepard standing there with a smile on her face. She couldn't see the rest of her face because the helmet obscured it. But she could tell that her smile was genuine.

"How…how did you manage to break through the barrier?" Liara asked. Shepard just smiled broadly.

"We used the mining laser to bore a hole underneath you," Tali explained. "We then took the elevator up to your level." Shepard crossed his arms, looking dejected.

"Of course," Liara agreed. "Y-yes, that makes sense."

Liara watched this exchange with a confused look on her face. Was this how all humans acted? How peculiar.

"So, how do we let you down, doctor?" Shepard asked, serious again.

"Y-yes, please get me out of here!" Liara stammered. She turned her head as much as she could towards her left. "That button _should_ shut down this containment field." Shepard looked to where she gestured, seeing a yellow-green holographic console was being projected from a pedestal.

"Sounds easy enough," Shepard made a move to walk over to the console before a voice cut the air.

"Wait, commander!" Ashley said. "Her mother is working for the Saren! Are you sure we can trust her?"

"She makes a good point, commander," Garrus agreed.

"But if she was _really_ working for Saren, the Geth wouldn't be trying to kill her," Kaidan spoke up.

"I am _not_ my mother!" Liara exclaimed, cutting through the words. "I don't…I don't even know _why_ Benezia joined Saren! I don't want anything to _do _with that Turian bastard!"

Liara nearly breathed heavily. She was in this confounded contraption for nearly an entire day and they were busy figuring out if she could be trusted? She just wanted to get out and leave this planet.

Shepard looked at Liara. Despite her calm and shy demeanor, she was feisty.

Interesting.

She looked at Kaidan.

"Works for me," Shepard stated. She moved over to the console and examined the console. There were hundreds of buttons; each tagged with some character that…oddly enough seemed familiar to Shepard. She pressed one of the buttons and heard a thud.

Shepard turned and saw Liara on her hands and knees. Shepard noticed that she was quivering a little bit. She walked over and held out her hand to hers. Liara looked up towards Shepard.

"You alright?" Shepard asked. Liara nodded and took her hand.

"The sudden drop was a little…unsettling but I'll be alright," Liara explained. "Thank you." Shepard pulled her up and Liara finally the rest of Shepard's face.

"Any idea how to get out of this place?" Wrex asked her.

"Before more Geth show up," Tali commented. Liara let go of Shepard's hands…almost reluctantly. She nodded.

"There is an elevator at the center of the tower," Liara explained. "At least I…I _think_ it's an elevator. It should take us out of here."

"Then let's go," Shepard ordered.

The team and Liara moved onto the elevator. Shepard peered upwards; it was a long cylindrical tube that extended upwards. Glancing at the walls, they appeared to be made of solid stone, though it had a metallic sheen to it. However, it had an aged look to it. Shepard could only guess as to how old these ruins are.

"I…I don't think I believe all this," Liara said breathlessly. "Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?" Before Shepard could answer the entire ruin began to shake.

The team nearly lost their footing. Shepard quickly looked around, trying to figure out what that was.

"What the hell was that?" Wrex exclaimed.

"A bomb?" Garrus asked.

"No," Shepard remarked. "This quake was too…natural."

"These ruins are not stable," Liara spoke up. "That mining laser might have triggered a seismic event. We have to hurry; the whole place is caving in!"

She rushed over to the center of the elevator and began pushing buttons on the console there. Shepard quickly activated her radio.

"Joker! Get the Normandy out of orbit and lock onto my signal!" Shepard said over the radio.

"Aye aye, Commander," Joker calmly replied. "Secure and away! ETA eight minutes."

"It's going to be close, skipper," Ashley told her. Shepard gave her a reassuring and almost devilish smile.

"That just makes things more interesting," Shepard told her.

The elevator lurched upwards and began its slow ascent. Small plumes of dust fell onto the ground and the quakes started to become more frequent. Shepard put on a brave face as she looked at everyone.

The elevator soon stopped at the top and the group found themselves surrounded by a dozens of Geth, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Why the hell am I not surprised?" Shepard snarled. Everyone almost reached for their weapons, but Shepard stopped them. Liara looked anxiously from side to side.

"You've got two options here, Human," the Krogan spoke harshly. "One, you hand over the Asari and we kill you or two, we kill you and get the Asari anyways. Either way, we win."

"Take them down!" Shepard shouted at the Krogan.

Tali hacked half of the Geth, forcing them to shoot at each other.

Shepard lifted her right hand to grab her rifle and a blackish energy rushed out of her body, smashing into the Krogan Battlemaster, sending him and part of his geth escort airborne. They crashed to the ground; the geth sparking, but the hearty Krogan grunted and stood up, focusing his pain into a berserker charge toward Shepard. The use of her biotics took so much energy out of her that during her roll she passed out, giving the Krogan time to pull off his shotgun, and take aim. Liara saw this and she funneled her biotic energy into a pull and lifted the Krogan skyward, before some of Tali's hacked geth took him out. Liara too hit the ground as having no food for several days would do to a person. Glancing skyward Shepard saw the ceiling was beginning to come down, gathering her remaining strength she stood up, slung the unconscious Liara over her shoulder, and ran towards the exit.

"On your feet!" Shepard exclaimed. "This place is collapsing around us! Everyone! Move! Move! Move!"

Shepard's loud voice broke through the team's stupor and everyone moved to quickly get up. Wrex helped up Kaidan. Ashley still sat, transfixed, staring at Shepard. Shepard walked over to her and held out her hand.

"On your feet, Williams," Shepard ordered. Ashley stared up at Shepard. Was she scared? She didn't know, but she still took her hand nonetheless. Once on her feet, she followed Shepard as they ran towards the exit. The rumbling was getting louder now and much more violent. They reached the gateway stopped as Shepard surveyed the surroundings.

Rocks collided with the metal railings and platforms in front of her. Plumes of dust clouded her vision.

"Last one out's a dead man!" The commander exclaimed with glee. She turned and motioned everyone to run. Taking the rear, Shepard ran after her team as they continued their way out of the crumbling ruins.

She stopped dead in her tracks and the smile fell away. Shepard blinked as blood dripped from her eyes, and nose. Shepard's eyes were completely bloodshot. Her use of biotics put too much strain on her brain. It was bursting some of the veins and capillaries.

"Guys, I think I need some help," Shepard whispered before she fell forward. Her helmeted head hit the ground with a thud. The impact woke the stunned scientist, and Shepard's weight was slowly forcing the air out of Liara's lungs

"Um, somebody?" she called out. "Shepard's hurt!"

Kaidan spun around and quickly ran over to Shepard, pulling Liara out from under Shepard and setting her on the ground. Kaidan radioed for immediate Med-Evac and pick up.

The sun slowly began to set in the distance as the Normandy flew out of sight towards the stars.

~end of chapter 10~


	12. Scientific Aftermath

**Scientific Aftermath**

The team sat at the table solemnly, deep in thought and waiting. Ashley was staring at the table while Kaidan was sitting next to her, drinking a glass of water. Ashley watched from the corner of her eye as Kaidan gulped down the entire glassful of water. As he sat the glass back onto the table, Ashley could see that he was nervous. He had enough composure to hide it from the others, but the way he furrowed his brow betrayed the anxiety underneath. Ashley gazed around the table and could see that this was true for everyone there.

Liara sat at the table, deep in thought with her hands on her lap. Ashley thought she seemed extremely tired, with faint dark circles and rings beneath her eyes. Still, she eyed the Asari warily. This alien was Benezia's daughter and despite everything she said, Ashley didn't trust her. They were family and family always stuck with each other, even if they didn't stay in touch. Ashley made sure that this Asari didn't leave her sight.

The hall was filled with the silence, everyone too stunned for words. Garrus began his tapping again after a moment while Kaidan stared at his empty glass.

"I had no idea that Shepard was a biotic," Kaidan muttered.

"She's not," Dr. Chakwas said as she walked out of the Medical Bay. "I brought her into this world, and no medical scan picked up any eezo nodules, or _any_ biotic tendencies. No headaches, no fatigues, nothing."

"Well, _obviously_ she is, doctor! She just showed us nearly an hour ago!" Ashley exclaimed.

Ashley crossed her arms and sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"So how's the Commander?" Kaidan asked.

"She's still unconscious, but she should be fine, for now," Dr. Chakwas said, leaning against the wall. "She was hemorrhaging when she came aboard. I managed to stop the bleeding but her brain took a beating, though it's not as bad as it seems. Surprisingly, it doesn't seem to be in too bad a condition. But she won't be awake anytime soon, there's too much stress on her brain at the moment.

"Says who," came a soft voice behind her. She spun around and gasped. Everyone nearly fell out of their chairs. Shepard was awake.

"You should not be up!" Chakwas ordered. "You need rest or you'll collapse at any moment! You're putting too much strain on your body!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Shepard told her. "I know my body's limits. Hell, I've been living with it for nearly 30 years. I know every inch of what my body can and cannot do."

She shook her head and continued. "Besides, I won't be up for long. I just need a few minutes with my crew to talk about the mission. Since your all here I'll hold the de-brief right now."

Kaidan stood up and offered his chair to Shepard, who gladly accepted. Activating her omni-tool she quickly glanced at the data, it had recorded, before she was interrupted by Joker.

"You awake now, Commander?" Joker's voice came over the intercom.

"More or less," Shepard replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see that _you're_ okay," Joker's sarcasm was palpable. "As far as I'm aware of, nothing can survive within an active volcano. Not even the Normandy. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull! So, as most super humans have, you must have some kind of ancient warrior sense that allows you to just plain _know_ what's going on around you even when you're asleep. On that note, you're probably hearing this on a subconscious level, so I should just end this rant right here by saying that the Normandy is not meant to land in active volcanoes, for future reference of course."

"Joker, quick question," Shepard asked.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How much coffee do you drink in a day?" Shepard asked him, tilting his head thoughtfully. There was a pause on the intercom.

"Apparently too much Commander," Joker's voice was barely a mumble.

"Okay, if you say so," Shepard smiled to herself. Some of the others also smiled along with her. Except Liara, who was just confused by the entire conversation.

"We…we almost died," Liara stated. "So your pilot makes jokes?"

"It's a stress relief mechanism; a human thing," Shepard told her, shrugging her shoulders. Liara stared with her mouth slightly agape.

"I…see," Liara said slowly, brushing her hands across her lap. "As you can tell, I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there and not just from the volcano. Those…Geth would have killed me or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan asked her. "Do you know anything about the Conduit, by any chance?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction," Liara replied. "That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last 50 years trying the figure out what happened to them."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

"Just…how old are you, exactly?" Shepard asked.

"I hate to admit it but I am only 106," Liara answered hesitantly.

"Only 106, she says," Shepard said aloud, mainly in shock.

"Damn!" Ashley exclaimed. "I hope _I_ look that good when I'm your age!"

"Doubt it," Shepard replied. "Considering the fact that we humans wrinkle up as we get older, you'll probably look like Wrex when you're her age."

"Ha, ha, Commander," Ashley rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. "Don't quit your day job there, ma'am."

Ashley could see what Shepard was doing and some part of her felt happy for her. She was trying to get everyone to relax despite what happened, which was what a leader should always do. But in doing so, she was ignoring what happened. But still, she was happy for Shepard.

"A century may seem like a long time for a short lived species like yours," Liara admitted. "But among the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to…'dismiss' my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"And what did your research turn up, exactly?" Shepard asked her, slightly curious.

"What is more interesting is what I did _not_ turn up," Liara explained. "There is remarkably little archaeological evidence of the Protheans and even less that might explain why they disappeared. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It is like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues."

"Or something," Shepard muttered.

"But here is the incredible part," Liara went on, sounding increasingly excited. "According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"And this civilization that came before them?" Garrus asked. "What about them? Who were they?"

"I don't know," Liara said sadly. "There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those that came before them. I cannot prove my theory but I know that I am right!" Liara clenched her fists.

Shepard almost smiled. This girl was interesting.

"The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction," Liara continued. "Each time a great civilization rises up; it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy, yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements, the Mass Relays, and the Citadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Shepard paused for a moment before he spoke.

"I believe that they were destroyed by a race of sentient machines called the Reapers," Shepard told her. Liara stared at him for the longest time.

"The…the Reapers?" Liara said slowly. "But I have never-. How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"I got mind-raped by a prothean beacon on eden prime. It burned a vision into my mind, but it's…chaotic. I can't make any sense from it."

"A beacon? Visions?" Liara said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Shepard nearly jumped when she exclaimed, "Yes! That makes sense! The beacons were designed to transmit images directly into the mind of the user! Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime! The chance to acquire a Prothean beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused. Unclear.

"Well, you got that right," Shepard said.

"I am…amazed you were able to make sense of it at all," Liara said, almost wonderingly. "A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed in the process. You must be remarkably strong willed, Commander."

"Okay, this isn't helping us find Saren, _or_ the Conduit," Ashley angrily interrupted.

"Of course, you're right," Liara nodded her head slightly. "I am sorry; my scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information about Saren or the Conduit."

Shepard sighed. It seemed that they had gotten nowhere at all. They still didn't know what the Conduit was or why Saren was looking for it. They had battled through the lava, went underground, nearly died at the hands of those working for Saren and they had nothing to show for it. Shepard looked at Liara.

Well, she thought they had something to show for it.

"I don't know what Saren wanted you for," Shepard said. "But I think we'll be better off if we brought you along. Plus, you'll be safer."

Liara looked at Shepard for a moment. Was she asking her to join her? Should she? If it were true that Saren was after her, wouldn't she just be a burden upon Shepard and the team? She couldn't join them if she would just get in their way. However, the way Shepard looked at her eased her doubts. The look said so many things to her. But the one that called to her was that she would be just fine. So, she stood up as she answered.

"Thank you, Commander," Liara said. "Saren might come after me again and I cannot think of anywhere safer than on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

"And your biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts," Wrex commented as he leaned back.

"Does everything revolve around fighting with you, Wrex?" Garrus asked.

"Of course!" Shepard answered. "That's the best part of the job!"

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked her, face full of concern. Liara's cheeks reddened as she forced herself back on her own two feet.

"I…am afraid I am feeling a bit light headed," Liara told him, trying to hide her face without looking like she was hiding her face.

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" Kaidan asked as he stood up. "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just…mental exhaustion," Liara said, still trying to hide her blush. "Coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans true fate."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Ashley muttered angrily.

"You say something, Williams?" Shepard asked.

"No, ma'am," Ashley lied. Shepard looked at her for a moment, and then accepted it.

"I need some time to process all this," Liara stammered.

"Still it couldn't hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to…think things over." Shepard nodded.

"Looks like we're done here," Shepard announced. "Dismissed."

As everyone began filing out, Joker spoke to him over the intercom.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander," Joker told him. "You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"No," Shepard said. "They reluctantly allowed me to join the Spectres. They don't need to know anything about me, my mission, or my crew. Fuck 'em!"

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Joker.


	13. Unintended Consequences

**Unintended Consequences**

Arriving in her room, Shepard powered up her computer, and opened the message program. It synced with the nearby comm buoy, updating her inbox. A message from Rear Admiral Mikhailovich appeared, it stated that as soon as they arrived in dock, that he would be present for a full ship inspection.

25 hours later, Jeff requested docking permission for the SSV Normandy with Alliance Control. The airlock door slid open and Shepard was ambushed by a Rear Admiral.

"Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, fifth fleet." The Admiral stated.

"Spectre Agent Commander Shepard, SSV Normandy," the Commander replied with a salute.

"You don't know who I am, do you Commander? I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. You and the Normandy were slated for my unit after shakedown. Then the Council got their paws… claws... tentacles... whatever. They got them on our ship. And you." The admiral replied.

"I still serve the Alliance. Sir. As a Spectre, I can advance our interests to the council." Shepard replied.

"Hmph. You still know what color your blood is, Shepard? I don't begrudge the politicians' to throw you to the council. It's an… opportunity. I do begrudge this overdesigned piece of tin, though." The admiral countered.

"Do not insult my ship! Or me, for that matter. I am an Alliance Marine. Sir!"

"Well Commander shall we get this inspection started?"

"Absolutely, Sir." Replied Shepard. "I would appreciate if you would allow me to come along for the inspection."

"Sure Shepard." The Admiral replied.

The pair entered the Normandy via the airlock. They turned left towards the bridge.

"I like the expansive bridge layout, it allows the commanding officer to give direct input to the bridge crew." Stated the Admiral.

They turned around, and Shepard opened the cover to the escape pod.

"Does this pod have sufficient life support for a full bridge crew?" Asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, it can safely support the helmsman, navigator, radar analyst, jump analyst, as well as two additional crew members." Shepard answered.

"These terminals here and along both walls, what are they for?" Asked the Admiral.

"They are for monitoring the IES components, kinetic barriers, and various other systems required for space combat."

"Why is the bridge split between two locations? Is it not more efficient to have the commander stand up at the bridge to relay orders directly?" Asked the Admiral.

"SIr, this vessel is a joint turian-human construction to further our interests. The turians believe it is better to look over the entire crew, rather than just the bridge staff." Replied Shepard.

"That is the Comm room, like all other Alliance vessels? right? Lets go downstairs to the crew deck." Stated the Admiral.

"The med bay is straight ahead, and my quarters are on the other side in the same location. The sleeping pods are at the end. The entrance to the crew escape pods are at the end of the hall. You expressed interest in the drive core, how about we take the elevator down to the cargo hold, and engineering." Answered Shepard.

"Two Mako's? why does a light frigate require two tanks?

Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau whistled a random tune to himself as he leaned against the railings. Behind her, the Normandy sat quietly while it was being refueled. In front of him, Ashley slowly paced nervously around the catwalk. She wore the standard Alliance uniform with the boots, long pants and t-shirt. Jeff also wore the same.

"Relax, Williams," Jeff told her.

The sound of the airlock door hissing open warned Shepard of the Rear Admiral's approach. Shepard stood up and faced the man, who stood slightly taller than Shepard.

"Commander, I'm not happy," Rear Admiral Mikhailovich said.

"Of course you're not," Shepard muttered contemptuously.

"Well, _I'm_ not convinced that the Normandy isn't a waste of taxpayer's money," Mikhailovich was saying. "But I am convinced that you believe otherwise and that you'll use it to your best ability. I'll be submitting a report to the Joint Military Council. It will not be as…negative, as I had planned."

"Thank you sir," Shepard saluted sharply. Mikhailovich returned the salute.

"Good hunting, Commander. Make us proud," the Rear Admiral told her. With a salute from Ashley, he walked to the elevator and descended.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Shepard muttered when he left.

"What, and you think talking with the Ambassador won't be?" Ashley asked her.

"Oh, I think _both_ are a tremendous waste of time," Shepard said, smiling.

"Of course," Ashley smiled. "So, what do you think the good old ambassador wants with us?"

"What he wants with _me_, you mean," Shepard reminded her. "Your just tagging along."

"Well, I was heading in the same direction anyways," Ashley replied. "So what do you think he wants?"

"If I know the Ambassador, like I think I do. I'm going to walk in, get chewed out for something that was either a) not my fault, b) couldn't be avoided, or c) just because."

"Just because what?" Ashley asked, chuckling.

"C'mon." Shepard motioned her towards the elevator. "Let's not waste any more time."

"By the way, do you know where the others went?" Ashley asked as she got on the elevator.

"Kaidan wanted to get a better amplifier; his biotics aren't at the level he wants them to be," Shepard replied. "Wrex went to get his newly acquired heavy rifle upgraded because he is not happy with hit to kill ratio . The lovebirds, Garrus and Tali, are staying aboard the ship."

"And Liara?" Ashley asked, though in all honesty, she couldn't care less what the asari did. Shepard thought for a moment.

"She said she was going to study some of the Prothean data discs we found in the Artemis Tau cluster," Shepard replied. "But, frankly, I think she just doesn't want to leave her room."

"Why? You think she's shy?" Ashley joked.

"No," Shepard said simply. "I think she's scared."

They exited the elevator and went their separate ways.

"Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani; Westerlund News, would you answer a few questions for our viewers?

"How can I help you?" Asked Shepard.

"People back home have heard lot of wild stories about you Commander, I can give you a chance to set the record straight what do you say?"

"So long as you understand that I may not be able to answer all of your questions."

"I'm sure our viewers will understand," the reporter answered while she powered up her camera bot.

"Humans have been trying to get the attention of the galactic community for 26 years, with that in mind what are your feeling on becoming the first human Spectre?"

"Spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy, to be asked to join them is an honor."

"Some have said that your appointment is the Citadel throwing humans a bone, have you encountered any situations where they asked you to put its needs above earth?"

"The Council is concerned with the needs of the entire galactic community, we're part of that community, our needs are part of their agenda, but we're one of many."

"Wow, you really believe that don't you? You've been given command of an advanced human warship for you missions, is there anything you'd like to say about it?"

"The Normandy is a triumph of human engineering, like our development of Carriers; it shows other races that we are able to think outside the box."

"That's gratifying. Many defeatist officers claim that the alliance can't compete with the naval power of the Turians. Do you think it was appropriate to hand earths most advanced warship to the Council?

"I have had enough of your snide insinuations," Shepard stated, before a right hook took the reporter to the ground.

"You Bitch! I'll make sure everyone in the Alliance sees that, your career is over!"

"Corporal Jensen, ma'am, are you alright?" the young C-Sec member asked the downed reporter.

"No, I'm not alright, Commander Shepard just punched me in the face. I want to press charges," Ms. Al-Jilani stated angrily.

"That's strange, Commander Shepard is quite fair tempered, you must have done something to set her off.

"I just interviewed her, that's all I did, here look at the recording." The reporter said, while transferring a copy of the file.

"Thank you, we will look into this matter." The corporal replied, contently knowing that nothing will happen, as the Commander is a Spectre.

Shepard was in a good mood, punching out the reporter did that. "How was the interview?" Ashley asked her, smiling as she did.

"It went great, I punched her out." Shepard .

"You did what?" said Ashley. "You punched out a civilian reporter on the Citadel; do you know what that could do to your career in the alliance?"

"Yes I do, I have a suffix to my name it says…"

"Spectre, yes I know of that too. So that title, it's like a do whatever you want and get away with it card?" Ashley interrupted.

"Yes, I do whatever it takes to get the job down no matter what." Shepard replied.

"What did she ask to set you off anyways?" asked Ashley.

"First of all, she had an agenda," said Shepard. "She was trying to prove that I am the Councils' bitch. That I'm putting the needs of the Council over the needs of humanity, and the Alliance. Xenophobic bullshit, if you ask me."

"Did you tell her that?" asked Ashley while they were walking through the markets.

"Yes, with my fist" replied Shepard. Suddenly Shepard's Omni-tool buzzed '_Shepard we need to talk, come to the embassy as soon as you can'_

"Who was that?" asked Ashley.

"Just Udina, nothing important, I've been avoiding him all day, this is the fourth message he left since the comm. buoy link up last night on the Normandy."

"You mean you still haven't seen him yet?" Ashley asked.

"Commander Shepard, I was wondering if I could get a picture of you." Asked Conrad Verner.

"Sure, where do you want me?" directed Shepard.

"Over there, and can you take out your pistol." Conrad asked as he snapped the picture with his Omni-tool. "Thanks, this will look perfect in my living room."

"_**You punched out a civilian!"**_ screamed Udina.

"She set me up to fail, I did the only logical choice-" Shepard tried to reason with the ambassador, to no avail.

"This is serious, Shepard!" shouted the quivering ambassador. "I've got all sorts of people breathing down my neck! Executer Pallin of C-Sec was actually trying to find a reason to lock you away!"

"_**Are you listening to me, Shepard!"**_ screamed Udina.

"No," replied Shepard in a simple tone. "Just ask the damned question so I can get on with my life." Shepard retorted.

"What question Shepard?" asked the ambassador.

"The one where I tell you what happened during the last mission, and why I destroyed a priceless ruin."

"What happened on Therum?" Udina asked. "In the ruins?"

Shepard frowned. She was certain that the council would have forwarded a copy of the mission report.

"You read my report," Shepard reminded him.

"The report was unclear," Udina said. "I need to hear it from your mouth."

"Bullshit, my reports are always extremely detailed, you know that Sir." Shepard said directing it towards Captain Anderson.

"The report we received was heavily redacted, most likely due to the classified nature of your Spectre status." Anderson countered.

"Then here is a copy of the original version, _Ambassador_." Shepard said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"This is much better Commander, but I still want to hear it from you." Udina replied

"It's as it sounds," Shepard said sullenly. "I lifted my hand to grab my rifle and biotic energy exited my body with such force that it threw the krogan across the room. And then I blacked out, only to wake up in time to see the ruins collapsing around me. I ran out, and then my body gave out."

"What happened next Commander?" asked Udina.

"Lieutenant Alenko, and Gunnery Sergeant Williams carried me to the med bay of the Normandy.


End file.
